Love Sick (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Kim Jongin is a csw. Oh Sehun was a man who had just left the marriage by his lover (Hunkai, and the others)
1. Prolog

Love Sick

Rating : T

Pairing : Hunkai (as main)

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL, Au, OOC, Typo(s), Alur gaje, kecepatan, Crack Pair..Bla..Bla..Bla..

all chara are not belong to me^^

Summary:

Kim Jongin is a csw. Oh Sehun was a man who had just left the marriage by his lover.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun...

Seorang namja yang bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai advertising. Namja berbakat, dan mencintai desain grafis seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Baginya, tak ada warna favorit karena semua warna adalah warna favoritnya. Seolah jika ia boleh berkata, warna darahnya bukanlah merah. Tapi warna-warni bagaikan lembayung di senja hari.

Oh Sehun, si idiot. Begitulah yang akan dikatakan para yeoja maupun namja yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

Sehun memang tampan, tapi dia aneh. Kesannya canggung dan menyebalkan saat kencan satu malam dengannya. Dia tak pernah bisa serius, seperti yang diharapkan oleh mantan-mantan satu malamnya.

Jangankan diharapkan untuk jadi suami, jadi pacar saja, tak usah ditanya. Susah sekali untuk membuat namja bermarga Oh itu untuk jatuh cinta.

Tapi suatu hari dia jatuh cinta. Dia akan bersungguh-sungguh. Tak pernah ada niat sekalipun untuk meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai itu.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan hati namja Oh itu?

Choi Jinri! Ya...Gadis beruntung itu adalah Jinri. Dia cantik dan dewasa. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun gagal berpaling dari gadis itu karena Jinri selalu memperhatikan dirinya seperti mendiang ibu kandungnya.

Hanya bersama Jinri, Sehun bisa menemukan kembali sosok seperti ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal dunia sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

Jika Jinri adalah yeoja pertama yang ia cinta.

Jinri pulalah yeoja pertama yang membuatnya patah hati. Membuatnya seperti orang gila dengan jantung yang berdenyut pilu.

Dadanya sesak andai ia mengingat malam dimana Jinri memutuskan dirinya dengan alasan, Sehun yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan sifat Sehun yang seolah menarik ulur perasaannya.

Sampai dimana ia mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan Jinri dengan seorang namja kaya raya yang ia ketahui adalah klien bisnisnya yang punya perusahaan properti dan lumayan maju di usia muda.

Teman kantornya bilang, jika yang diharapkan Jinri adalah menikah dengan orang-orang kaya yang bisa menunjang hobi belanjanya. Sehun awalnya tak percaya sama sekali, tapi semakin ke sini, ia semakin percaya dengan opini tersebut.

Jinri bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun ketika tak sengaja keduanya dipertemukan di sebuah acara amal. Jinri melangkah begitu saja, meninggalkan angin yang menerpa wajah Sehun. Dingin, dan menusuk tepat ulu hatinya.

Sehun muak!

Muak akan hidupnya...

Muak akan semua moment-moment tentang dirinya dan Jinri...

Dan Muak pada ketidakberdayaan dirinya yang menurutnya masih kurang sepadan untuk bersanding dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun di bawa oleh beberapa orang rekannya ke sebuah klub malam. Malam dimana ia merayakan kenaikan statusnya menjadi seorang direktur muda.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mentraktir teman-temannya itu makan malam mewah saja di sebuah restoran. Tetapi semua temannya sepakat untuk meminta traktir minun-minum di sebuah klub kelas menengah di pinggir kota.

Memalukan sekali, seharusnya teman-temannya mengajak dirinya pergi ke klub malam kelas atas. Dimana banyak para artis papan atas yang kerap kali berkunjung ke sana.

'Kau bisa memilih kebahagianmu sendiri di sana' begitulah kata Irene noona. Salah satu teman dekatnya di kantor. Dia juga satu dari beberapa orang yang mengusulkan minum di klub tersebut.

Dan sekarang...Di sinilah ia berakhir. Duduk seorang diri seperti sapi bodoh tanpa seorang kawan. Teman-temannya sudah berpencar. Bahkan Huang Zitao pun terlihat tengah mengurung seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang Sehun sendiri pun tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Di sini bukan tempat untuk seorang penyendiri, Tuan"

Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja berwajah manis tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Well, dia terlihat ramping, sexy, dan cantik. Tipikal bottom yang paling banyak dicari oleh kebanyakan para dominan seperti dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku di sini" kata Sehun.

Namja itu masih mempertahankan senyuman. Ia menuangkan segelas brendi atau apapun lah itu. Sehun tidak peduli.

"Irene noona memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini. Aku Kai, btw"

Oh..Nice name..

"Oh Sehun. Kau cantik" puji Sehun.

Namja itu mengulum senyum lagi. Apa dia seorang CSW? Tepat! Sehun bisa melihat kaos longgar v-neck yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang tan dan mulus itu.

"Kau kenal Irene?"

"Ya" sahutnya. "Dia teman dekatku dan pelanggan tetap di sini"

"Woahh"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. Binal juga yeoja itu, pikir Sehun.

"Dia sering menawarkan diri tanpa bayaran. Padahal dia cantik, tapi aneh" bibir plum sexy itu berkata lagi.

"Dia gila"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Well" Ada jeda pada kalimat itu. Jongin sengaja membuat namja dewasa di hadapannya itu menunggu.

"How about one night stand?" Tanya Jongin. "Aku handal dalam hal itu"

Sehun berdehem pelan. Ada keraguan dimana ia merasa seperti, apa dia akan jadi teman one night stand yang baik untuk namja cantik di depannya itu? Mengingat dirinya yang selalu canggung ketika di atas ranjang meskipun dia adalah seorang dominant.

"Aku canggung sekali kalau bicara itu" ujar Sehun.

"Irene noona berkata seperti itu juga. Makanya aku akan mengajarimu"

Sehun menatap ke dalam binar hitam kecoklatan itu. Menatapnya langsung, dan seolah ia merasa semua keraguan yang ia rasakan hilang begitu saja.

"Aku seorang dominant" Tukas Sehun.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku suka menjadi yang di dominasi"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. "Kau bersedia?"

Namja manis itu mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "asal kau membayarku" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berganti..

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan mereka saling mengenal, dan menjadi sepasang partner sex yang akan melakukan banyak hal gila di apartemen Sehun.

Jongin tak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Kim Jongin. Melainkan Kai, dan hanya tiga huruf itulah yang selalu diingat Sehun, rekan bisnisnya, sekaligus rekan berbagi ranjangnya.

Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

Silahkan saja anggap seperti itu. Jongin maupun Sehun juga tidak akan menampik semua itu, mengaku sekalipun juga tidak. Maka terserah orang mau menganggap mereka apa.

Sehun merasa nyaman bersama Jongin. Dia seolah bisa melupakan Jinri, walaupun masih belum tahu pasti, apakah ia sudah mulai membuka diri atau belum untuk namja bermarga Kim itu.

Jongin punya tubuh sexy dan menggoda. Dia juga handal dalam permainan ranjang yang selalu menciptakan permainan-permainan liar yang berkesan dan tidak pasiv, sebagaimana permainan sex Sehun yang membosankan dengan yang lainnya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Jongin yang tengah merapihkan ranjang menoleh. Mendapati kekasihnya tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"26, kenapa?"

Sehun nampak berpikir. Kemudian melirik Jongin yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih di tubuhnya itu. Tubuh tan mulus yang selalu ia tinggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. "Mantan pacarku menikah hari ini"

Jongin terkesiap. Ia berbalik, menatap Sehun dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Dia mengundangku"

"Kau akan datang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah"

"Kau harus datang" usul Jongin.

Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjang yang sudah rapi. Dimana Jongin sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin terluka" gumamnya.

"Justru itu" Jongin menyahut cepat. "Kau harus tunjukan padanya kau sudah berpaling"

Namja berzodiak aries itu terkekeh pelan. Usianya 29 tahunan, tapi ia sendiri pun tak pernah tahu berapa usia Jongin, marga Jongin, atau pun alamat rumah sang kekasih kecuali Jongin yang suka makanan manis seperti es krim coklat, dan menonton pororo di pagi hari.

Tapi jika dilihat dari wajah, mungkin Jongin lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Kai"

Jongin yang hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi pun menoleh.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Seperempat abad" jawabnya, diiringi senyum yang khas.

Mudanya, pikir Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke pesta itu?"

"Bayarannya?"

"Apa harus?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bercanda"

...

Nenek Oh tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan halaman rumahnya yang asri.

Itu pasti cucu semata wayangnya yang tiba bersama sang kekasih.

Sehun punya kekasih yang cantik. Dan Nenek Oh sangat menyukai bagaimana namja bernama Kai itu membuatkan semangkuk sup tulang iga yang sangat lezat.

"Apa nenek sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya.

Yeoja 70 tahun itu mengangguk pelan. meski sudah tua, nenek Oh masih terlihat cantik dan memiliki ingatan yang baik. Dia seorang guru saat masih muda.

"Tentu saja, Sehunie" jawabnya. Ia menyentuh lembut rahang tegas sang cucu. Lalu beralih ke arah Jongin, dan menyapanya. "Apa itu sup kesukaan nenek?"

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku membuatnya untuk makan malam. Jadi nenek harus memakannya" ujar Jongin. Menjadi seorang CSW telah menjadikan dirinya pandai bermain drama dan bermuka dua.

"Kalian nampak buru-buru" Nenek Oh berkomentar ketika Sehun berpamitan untuk pulang. Jongin pun juga, membuat yeoja paruh baya itu mengkerut masam.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus nenek" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

Nenek Oh mengulas senyum simpul. "Apa itu program cucu baru untukku?"

Keduanya tersenyum kikuk. Heol? Mereka sama sekali belum pernah membicarakan hal ini selama 2 bulan bersama.

.

.

Pernikahan Choi Jinri, mantan kekasih Sehun dengan namja pilihannya.

Sangat mewah dan penuh orang-orang kaya. Jongin yang hanya CSW merasa dia bukan apa-apa, dan bukan seharusnya ia berada di antara kerumunan tamu-tamu berduit dan berpendidikan.

Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh apapun. Saking terlalu asyik mencari perlindungan, takut-takut ada seseorang yang mengenal dirinya. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah melangkah jauh darinya.

Jongin merasa kikuk. Belum pernah ia datang ke pesta semewah ini selama hidupnya. Dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya kemari.

Omong-omong, dimana namja Oh itu. Mengapa Jongin tidak melihatnya? Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun ada di sampingnya, memainkan ponselnya berlagak seperti orang-orang penting.

Di lain sisi, Tampak Sehun tengah berbicara dengan seorang yeoja. Di sebuah tempat yang lebih sepi, dan mustahil ada orang yang mengira dua orang itu tengah mengobrol di sana.

"Kau tak harus memaksakan diri untuk datang kemari" Yeoja itu berkata. Ada rasa sedih, khawatir, dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang campur aduk di hatinya.

"Aku harus datang dan mengucapkan selamat untukmu"

Yeoja itu menahan isakannya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menginginkan perjodohan ini. dimana ia harus meninggalkan kekasih hatinya hanya untuk bersanding dengan namja yang lebih mapan dibanding sang kekasih.

"Aku juga harus menunjukan jika aku laki-laki"

Jinri menggeleng pelan. Ia menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh jangkung itu. memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat dan merapalkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

Sehun lantas terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tetap membalas pelukan itu meskipun pikirannya kalut. Tiba-tiba saja ia membayangkan senyum kecewa Jongin yang tengah menatapnya saat ini. Rasanya sesak, dan jauh dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan ketika Jinri memutuskan hubungan mereka.

...

Jongin tahu, bahwa sudah seharusnya ia sadar bukan di sinilah tempat orang-orang terbuang seperti dirinya berada.

Pandangan remeh ia dapatkan dari seorang namja yang berasal dari masa lalunya itu. Kenapa namja itu ada di sini? Matanya yang tajam seolah berkata, jika dia tak layak untuk berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang kaya seperti dirinya.

Namja berkulit tan itu mencoba tenang. Dengan pergi dari hadapan namja berperawakan jangkung itu dan kembali mencari Sehun.

Ia nyaris saja menyerukan nama Sehun ketika ia melihat namja itu tengah berdiri di lorong staff kebersihan bersama seorang gadis bergaun putih yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Ia baru saja bertanya mengenai gadis itu dalam hati. Namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika gadis itu memeluk Sehun dan melumat bibir tipis Sehun.

Membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dan merasa terbuang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Memangnya dia siapa? Hanya seorang pelacur di sebuah klub pinggir kota yang punya kesempatan pergi ke pesta pernikahan mewah. Hebat benar dirinya itu.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tetapi airmata menuruni pipi mulusnya begitu saja. Tanpa ia ketahui untuk siapa dan untuk apa ia menangis.

"Tuan" Supir taksi bertubuh tambun itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan padanya.

Harum pewangi pakaian menyapa hidungnya. Sapu tangan itu masih bersih dan terlipat dengan rapih.

"Saya rasa anda lebih membutuhkan ini" kata namja itu.

Jongin menerimanya setelah membayar uang transport taksi dari hotel mewah itu ke flat sederhananya.

"Terimakasih, Shindong-sshi" Ucap Jongin, sengaja membaca name tag di baju namja itu sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih.

Namja itu tersenyum ramah. Pamit undur diri dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Deru mesinnya menyala lembut, menunjukan jika dia adalah supir taksi yang ramah dan pengguna jalan raya yang tertib.

Setibanya di flat sederhananya, ia disambut oleh pelukan seorang anak kecil. Membuat Jongin merasa terhibur dengan tingkah lucu putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sooie, pakai celanamu dulu!" seru seorang gadis remaja 17 tahun.

"Oh..Annyeong, oppa" Yeri, pengasuh Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat. Dia adalah gadis yang tinggal di lantai 2, bersama ibunya yang berjualan kue beras di pinggir jalan.

Jongin membalas sapaan ramah gadis kelas 3 SMA itu. Dan bertanya apa Yeri sudah makan malam. Gadis itu menjawab sudah, dan menceritakan aktivitas hariannya selama mengasuh putra semata wayang Jongin yang menggemaskan itu.

...

Pukul 10 malam.. Jongin masih juga tidak ia temukan. Membuat Sehun berdecak sebal. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di tempat baru dan luas seperti itu.

Ia merasa brengsek, sedih, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ponsel Jongin pun juga tidak aktiv, membuat Sehun semakin cemas.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik badan. Dan mendapati Choi Minho, teman kuliahnya saat di Jerman.

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Minho tersenyum simpul saat mendengarkab rival sekaligus teman dekatnya itu bercerita tentang perjalanan hidupnya setelah lulus dari universitas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Minho adalah kakak sepupu Jinri. Dan bodohnya Sehun yang melupakan fakta tersebut. Jelas saja namja itu hadir juga di sana.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Minho.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang"

Minho menautkan alisnya. Dia pun juga tengah mencari namja berkulit tan sexy yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya semasa SMA. Mungkin ia ingin mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal, dan mengatakan pada namja itu jika sekarang ia telah berubah dan bukan seorang Minho yang egois.

"Aku juga"

"Siapa?"

Minho mengulum senyuman. "Seseorang yang paling berharga"

"So cheesy, Choi Minho"

Namja itu terkekeh pelan. "kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah..Aku masih belum menemukan yang pasti" sahut Sehun, salah tingkah.

.

.

Banyak yang mengira Kyungsoo adalah anak semata wayangnya. Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Kyungsoo adalah anak dari kakak sulungnya, Kim Chanyeol dan suaminya. Yang telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil di Beijing.

Mobil yang dikendarai Wu Yifan, kakak iparnya tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan tol. Yifan tewas di tempat, sementara Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah mengandung harus koma.

Dokter hanya bisa menyelamatkan bayi dikandungan Chanyeol yang saat itu baru berusia 7 bulan. Kyungsoo terlahir prematur, dan hanya Jonginlah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Hingga saat ini pun, balita 3 tahun itu selalu mengira Jongin adalah mommy-nya tanpa ia ketahui jika kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dunia dan mewariskan berhektar-hektar kebun apel di Daegu.

"Sudah dulu, baby" Jongin mencoba melepaskan puting kanannya dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

Balita itu menggeleng pelan. meski ia tahu tidak ada susu yang keluar dari sana, ia tetap suka mengulum puting sang mommy. Karena itu bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang dan tidak rewel.

"Mommy"

"hm?"

"Cooie mau beltemu didi" suara cadelnya sangat menggemaskan. 'Didi' adalah sebutan 'ayah' menurut Kyungsoo.

Balita menggemaskan itu memainkan puting Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Luhanie didi?"

"Ani" Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Didi, mommy..Didi"

Jongin nampak tidak mengerti. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu nurut jika Jongin menitipkannya pada suami istri Xi yang tinggal di samping flat sederhananya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo kecilnya selalu memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan didi dan Minseok dengan sebutan mimi. Entah darimana balita menggemaskan itu mendapatkan nama panggilan manja seperti itu.

"Sooie ingin bertemu didi?"

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk lucu. Ia kembali mengulum puting Jongin. Membuat namja berkulit tan itu menepuk pelan bokong mungil sang balita.

Senandung nina bobo mengalun pelan dari bibir Jongin. Mata bulat putranya perlahan tertutup seiring ia menyenandungkan nyanyian pengantar tidur favorit Kyungsoo sejak ia masih bayi.

Kuluman di putingnya pun melemah. Jongin melepas bibir mungil Kyungsoo dari putingnya yang basah dan sedikit memerah. Kyungsoo kecil yang sudah tumbuh gigi menggigiti putingnya gemas ketika balita itu mengulumnya.

"Sleep well, my baby" bisiknya. Dengan penuh jiwa keibuan, Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dan meletakan boneka beruang kesayangan sang balita di sampingnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah nakas ketika ponselnya bergetar dan menimbulkan suara getar yang mengagetkan.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Oh Sehun di layar ponselnya.

From : Oh Sehun

Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi

Jongin mendengus pelan. Ia tidak membalas pesan dari Sehun. Malahan meletakan ponselnya begitu saja di atas ranjang dan beranjak ke arah dapur.

Mungkin segelas coklat hangat bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, dan melupakan rasa penatnya untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n

A : Alurnya gimana sih ceritanya?

Me : Tentang dua orang yang saling mencintai, tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan cinta. Sehun ceritanya itu namja yang kaku, dan susah banget jatuh cinta. Nah sementara Jongin itu seorang pekerja seks yang menganggap semua servis yang dia lakuin itu cuma sebatas pekerjaan aja. Dia org yg introvert dan gak pernah percaya cinta.

A : CSW?

Me: Just searching on google*evil smirk*

A: Ada berapa chapter?

Me: Gak banyak sih.

A: Lanjut ya?

Me: Boleh..Asal review tembus 20an.

A: Updatenya lama sekarang? lagi happy ya?

Me: Iyaaa gitu deh. anggap aja seperti itu.

A: Update sugar baby dong!

Me: Boleh..silahkan ditunggu.

Spesial notice buat yg request ff. so sorry hon. Aku kena wb buat nerusin. Jadi mungkin postingnya agak lama ya.


	2. Bab 1

"Kau akan berhenti dari klub ini, Jongin?" Lee Taemin, sebagai seorang pengelola klub malam dimana Jongin bekerja, menatapnya cemas.

Ia harap Jongin tidak berhenti. Tapi kini namja tan itu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai seorang CSW setelah 2 bulan lamanya ia jarang terlihat di sana.

"Kyungsoo sudah mulai besar, hyung" Jongin berkata perlahan. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada namja yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Benar juga, pikir Taemin. Namun Taemin butuh Jongin untuk terus menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Hanya Jongin seorang saja yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya selama ini.

"Aku tak mungkin membohonginya terus"

Taemin mengulum senyum. Kim Jongin selalu berusaha maksimal sebagai seorang ibu dan juga ayah untuk putra angkatnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Pacar?"

Alis pualamnya bertaut. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa pelan dan berkata jika Sehun bukanlah pacarnya. Melainkan hanya sebagai partner sex yang saling diuntungkan dalam hubungan mereka berdua.

Tapi lama-lama tawa Jongin terdengar sumbang. Begitu lirih jika Taemin boleh berkomentar. Namja Lee itu pun bisa menebak jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Taemin mengambil segepok uang dengan nominal yang lumayan besar untuk seorang CSW seperti Jongin.

Maniks bulatnya membulat kaget, saat si pelit Taemin menyorongkan uang dalam amplop itu ke tangannya.

"Untuk Kyungsoo" katanya.

"Ta..tapi ini terlalu besar, hyung"

Taemin mengulum senyum manis. "Ini rezeki anakmu. Jangan ditolak, okay!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini Jongin memblokir nomornya. Dan membuat Sehun kesulitan untuk menghubungi namja berkulit tan itu.

Dia mulai mengingat-ingat, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin hingga namja yang akrab disapa Kai itu menghilang, dan memblokir nomor ponselnya.

"Nomor handphone Kai?" Irene memeriksa kontak di handphone layar sentuhnya, mencoba mencari-cari nomor the first angels di Klub Malam Paradise milik Lee Taemin

Irene men-diall nomor tersebut. Hingga terdengar nada tuts dan permintaan maaf operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang dihubungi Irene telah mem-blokir nomor ponselnya.

"Dia memblokir nomorku" Irene berkata. Matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaannya dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. "Ada apa ini" yeoja cantik itu menggigit kuku-kuku panjangnya yang dipolesi kutek.

"Kalau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, noona" Sehun berkata. Ia merogoh saku kemejanya, mencari kunci mobil mewahnya.

Yeoja itu menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertingkah seperti orang yang penuh kekhawatiran begitu. Bahkan saat bersama Jinri saja Sehun tidak seperti ini.

Kantor sudah mulai sepi. Beberapa karyawan yang lembur masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Irene sebagai seorang leader staff Customer service itu sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Namun melihat Oh Sehun terlihat seperti ini, membuatnya tidak tega juga. Biar bagaimana pun Sehun sudah seperti adik laki-lakinya sendiri mengingat dirinya yang anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

"Coba kau temui Lee Taemin" Usul Irene. Yeoja itu kembali membuka ponselnya.

"Lee Taemin?"

"Dia boss di Paradise. Tempat Kai bekerja"

...

From : Yeri

Oppa..Aku harus pergi ke Ulsan selama 3 hari. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo untuk 3 hari ke depan nanti

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia membuka sarung tangan karet setelah membasuh piring terakhir yang harus ia cuci setelah makan malam tadi.

Tadi siang ia harus menitipkan Kyungsoo kecilnya di flat suami istri Xi selama ia musti mencari pekerjaan baru yang lebih fleksibel untuk waktunya. Dia butuh memberikan waktu yang banyak untuk putra kecilnya itu.

Puji Tuhan dia pun akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah kedai rumah makan yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari flatnya. Selama 2 hari ia tidak bekerja, dan rasanya membosankan. Untung saja uang simpanannya di bank dan uang pemberian Taemin lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan dirinya dan si kecil Kyungsoo.

Ponselnya berdering. Byun Baekhyun, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya menelpon.

"Hal-"

'KIM JONGIN'

Teriakan Baekhyun yang melengking membuat Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinga.

'Kau keluar dari Paradise. Apa maksudnya semua ini?'

Kim Jongin menarik napas pelan.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa" Jawab Jongin. berbohong, seolah ia benar-benar lari dari kenyataan yang ada.

'Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau harus cerita, pal!'

Jongin mendudukan bokongnya di kursi. Mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Jongin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Ini tak adil!

Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin selama yang Baekhyun tahu, dia adalah pendengar yang baik sekaligus pencerita yang buruk.

'Omong-Omong, kau kenal Oh Sehun?'

Jongin nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Heol..

mengapa harus orang yang ingin ia hindari yang ditanyakan Baekhyun?

"Wae?"

'Tidak..Hanya saja tadi dia menemui Taemin. Ku pikir kau kenal dengannya'

Sehun menemui Taemin. mau apa kira-kira ya? Jongin mulai menerka-nerka.

.

.

Ting..Tong..

Jongin menyudahi sesi teleponnya dan beranjak ke arah ruang tengah flat mungilnya. Kyungsoo kecil sudah tertidur di dalam kamar. Anak itu sepertinya kelelahan setelah diajak jalan-jalan bersama Luhan dan Minseok.

Cklek...

Sosok seorang namja bertubuh jangkung berdiri tegap di depan pintunya.

Apa itu Sehun?

Bukan! Itu bukan namja yang sedang ia hindari belakangan ini. Melainkan seorang namja yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya setelah 7 tahun telah berlalu.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu di malam hari" Jongin berkata.

Ia hendak menutup pintu. Namun Minho buru-buru menahannya. Sebagai seorang namja pecinta gym, dengan mudah ia mendorong Jongin hingga pintu flat itu terbanting kasar.

Sama sekali tidak berubah, pikir Jongin.

Choi Minho mengukung tubuh Jongin diantara dirinya dan dinding.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari hanya untuk menemui dirimu di sini" Minho berkata, perlahan. "Jadi tolong hargai usahaku"

"Ini sudah malam, Minho" ujar Jongin.

Ia hanya menatap mata bulat Minho yang berkilat penuh amarah. Dia tetaplah Minho yang kasar dan egois.

Minho menarik napas pelan. Menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan berkata, "Dengarkan aku sekali lagi"

Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Lalu membuka matanya lagi sambil menatap dalam maniks bulat di depannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Choi Minho" Jongin berkata. Suaranya pelan, seperti angin yang berhembus.

Hatinya lelah. Bagi Jongin tak perlu lagi dijelaskan tentang apa yang sudah ia anggap masa lalu. Semua berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan luka yang membuatnya enggan untuk mencoba kembali.

"Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi, Jongin" Minho meminta. "Aku tidak akan jadi Minho yang egois lagi"

Minho bersungguh-sungguh, tetapi Jongin tidak mau tahu. Tekadnya untuk sekarang ini adalah membesarkan Kyungsoo, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup untuk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Minho" Dengan lembut ia sentuh rahang namja Choi itu.

Ada hal yang tak bisa Jongin katakan, tapi memang sudah seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan hati kecilnya menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ia tak mau terluka, setidaknya ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya di masa lalu.

"Berubahlah untuk seseorang yang pantas untuk dirimu"

Mungkin Jongin tersinggung dengan kata-kata Minho beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin pula Jongin terluka akan semua ulah Minho saat mereka bersama.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?"

Kim Jongin mengulum senyum semanis mungkin. "Aku tidak pantas untuk orang seperti dirimu"

'Namja seperti dirimu tidak akan pantas untuk seorang pewaris tunggal Choi,Kim Jongin'

Satu kalimat hinaan yang akan selalu Jongin ingat. Saat itu ia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan semua yang dilakukan Minho padanya.

Dulu Minho datang padanya sebagai seorang sunbaenim 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus namja paling elit di daerah Busan.

SMP dan SMA jadi satu. Yang Jongin ingat dulu sekolahnya sangat besar. Dan ia bisa sekolah di sana karena mendiang kakak angkatnya yang saat itu sudah bekerja sebagai seorang anak buah kapal selepas lulus SMA.

Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah anak Yatim Piatu yang harus meninggalkan Panti Asuhan dimana mereka dibesarkan setelah panti asuhan mereka terkena musibah kebakaran.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya pun mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan menjadi anak buah kapal China diusia yang masih sangat belia dan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman.

Ia bekerja dan pulang sebulan sekali. Maka dari itu Jongin ia sekolahkan di sebuah asrama elit di kawasan Busan. Dia sangat menyayangi Jongin sejak masih kanak-kanak. Mereka kakak beradik yang selalu kompak meskipun bukan saudara kandung.

Mendiang Chanyeol selalu bekerja keras. Hingga akhirnya ia menikahi seorang anak dari pemilik kapal dimana ia bekerja. Seorang namja yang telah mengangkat derajatnya yang hanya anak yatim piatu dan harus terusir dari panti asuhan dimana ia dibesarkan dulu.

Jongin selalu menepati janjinya pada sang kakak untuk jadi anak yang baik. Ia belajar di sana, dan menepati segala macam peraturan sebagaimana siswa teladan.

Tapi seorang sunbaenim dari tingkat 12 mendatanginya dan berkata:

'Jadilah pacarku'

Dengan segala paksaan, dan mengatakan jika Jongin menolak, senior itu akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengusirnya dengan segala macam kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh namja Choi itu.

Jongin yang waktu itu masih berusia 15 tahun, tidak akan bisa menolak. Ia menjadi pacar dari anak donatur terbesar di Asrama tersebut.

Meskipun saat itu ia harus menerima resikonya. seperti, dihina, dicaci, dan segala macam kekerasaan yang ia terima.

Memangnya siapa yang akan berpikir jika anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya itu pantas jika disandingkan dengan orang kaya seperti Choi Minho?

Jongin ingat saat ia hadir di hari ulang tahun Choi Minho 7 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu mereka sudah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius.

Minho menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki lubangnya. menggenjotnya dan membuat dirinya mendesah layaknya jalang.

Minho sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang pacar. Bahkan ia hanya diam ketika teman-teman kuliahnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh hinaan.

Mungkin mereka bertanya. 'kenapa ada anak SMA di pesta itu?' terlebih anak SMA bertampang culun seperti dirinya.

Yang lebih menyakitkan ketika Minho membiarkan teman-temannya nyaris menelanjangi Jongin di pesta erotis itu. Apalagi ketika Jongin mengatakan jika ia adalah pacar Choi Minho dan sudah 2 tahun mereka bersama.

Mereka terus tertawa, dan malah mengganggap Jongin mengada-ada. Lalu berkata jika Minho sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tak lama lagi akan bertunangan dengannya.

Jongin nyaris tidak percaya. Tapi melihat seorang gadis mengecup bibir Minho yang setengah mabuk itu membuta hatinya terlanjur sakit.

Ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Tidak meronta, tidak melakukan apapun, hingga membuat orang-orang yang melanjanginya itu terdiam dengan tatapan bingung dan bersalah.

Jongin pulang ke asrama dengan hati yang terluka. Merasa dikhianati dan amat rendah kedudukannya di mata namja Choi itu.

Sejak saat itu ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Jika tak ada seorang pun yang tulus memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang mereka untuknya. Hatinya tertutup sempurna hanya untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang pelacur, adalah untuk bersenang-senang. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang yang mengagumi tubuhnya tanpa pernah sekalipun ia berniat untuk membuka hatinya.

Baginya, kau boleh menyentuh tubuhku tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Chanyeol pernah memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi ia menolak. Hingga akhirnya mereka sempat putus komunikasi.

Chanyeol yang menikah dan tinggal di Beijing bersama suaminya. Sementara Jongin dengan kehidupan malamnya yang gila diusia yang masih sangat belia.

Mungkin jika malam tragis itu tidak terjadi, Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu kabar mengenai kakak angkatnya itu.

Seorang polisi menelpon dirinya. Mengabarkan jika Chanyeol harus koma dan hanya ialah kerabat satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin enggan datang. Tapi hati kecilnya memaksa. Hingga ia melihat wajah polos seorang bayi yang terlahir prematur membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Seorang yeoja yang mengaku bernama Song Qian berkata, jika mulai sekarang anak itu adalah anaknya Jongin. Qian juga menceritakan mengenai hubungan mendiang ayah dan ibunya Kyungsoo sebenarnya dilarang oleh keluarga Wu. Dengan alasan kasta dan masih terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas.

Keluarga Wu tidak mau menerima Kyungsoo kecil. Maka hati kecilnya pun luluh, apalagi saat mendengar tangisan kecil Kyungsoo. Seolah tahu jika hari dimana ia lahir, adalah hari terakhir sang ibu bernapas.

.

.

.

Nenek Oh tertawa ketika mendengar cucu semata wayangnya itu bercerita tentang alasan mengapa ia tak lagi mengunjungi dirinya beberapa hari ini.

Terlebih saat mata sempitnya itu tidak berjumpa dengan Kim Jongin. Namja berparas manis yang ia pikir adalah kekasih dari cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Kau harus mengurangi kesibukanmu kalau begitu" ujar Nenek Oh. Tangannya yang keriput itu menyemprotkan air dari tabung berukuran sedang ke arah tanaman kaktus mininya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa, Nek?" Tanyanya.

Neneknya sudah berusia 70 tahunan. Pendengarannya sudah tidak sebaik dulu. Dan Sehun tidak heran lagi mendengar tanggapan sang Nenek, meskipun ia sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Jongin bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang diharapkan sang nenek.

"Nek, Aku dan Kai bukan sepasang kekasih"

"Nenek Tahu...Nenek Tahu" sahut sang nenek. Kerutan cantik nampak jelas di ujung matanya. Ia meletakan tabung semprot di atas meja dan menepuk lembut rahang tirus cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia hanya bisa mengulum senyuman dan mencicipi kue kering buatan bibi Jung, Asisten rumah tangga sekaligus orang yang ia percayai untuk menjaga sang nenek selama ia bekerja.

"Kai namja yang baik dan perhatian" kata Nenek Oh. Semakin tidak jelas. "Dibalik sifatnya yang introvert dia sangat peduli"

"Kenapa nenek bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Nenek Oh tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan sang cucu. "Karena nenek merasakannya"

"Merasakan apa?"

Tawanya terhenti. Lalu memberikan tatapan serius ke arah sang cucu. "Merasakan sesuatu yang disebut ketulusan"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Di sini"

...

7 hari berlalu. Semua masih sama, Jongin masih sulit ia hubungi. Namja itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi tanpa ia ketahui dimana keberadaan namja manis itu.

Menurut Lee Taemin, Jongin juga sudah resign dari klub malamnya. Namja itu juga memberikan nomor ponsel Jongin yang juga ia miliki. Hanya itu saja, tidak dengan alamat rumah atau nomor ponsel lain yang bisa Sehun hubungi.

Sepulang dari rumah sang nenek, Sehun terus berpikir. Adakah kesalahan yang ia buat sampai Jongin memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Tapi kemudian ia tertawa, dia baru ingat jika tak ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka selain partner sex.

Lagipula untuk apa ia harus kelimpungan mencari Jongin? Kalau nyatanya saja ia pernah hidup tanpa seorang Kim Jongin sebelumnya.

Bodohnya aku, rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja jalang itu memilih jalannya sendiri.

Baguskan kalau Jongin berhenti menjadi seorang pekerja seks di dunia malam seperti itu. Meskipun Jongin selalu bermain aman dengan para pelanggan, termasuk saat bermain dengan Sehun, harusnya Jongin lebih memikirkan masa depannya lagi. Mau sampai kapan dia menjajakan diri setiap malam di klub-klub pinggiran kota seperti itu?

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Tidak seharusnya ia menghina Jongin dengan segala macam prasangka buruk di kepalanya. Biar bagaimana pun Jongin pernah menemani malamnya yang dingin, dan memperhatikan semua keperluannya dengan berbagai macam cara. Mungkin ia bersungguh-sungguh, mungkin juga karena ia menganggap Sehun adalah pelanggannya yang membayarnya dengan nominal yang besar.

Laju mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan tradisional. Tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menikmati semangkuk mie pedas ukuran jumbo dan segelas soju di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

"Selamat malam" Ia menyapa ramah beberapa pegawai dan pemilik kedai itu.

Bibi Ahn menoleh, salah satu pelanggan tetapnya berkunjung ke kedai rumah makannya itu. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik diusia 55 tahun sering kali dijadikan bahan gombalan oleh para pemuda demi mendapatkan semangkuk ramen gratis dan soju.

"Selamat malam, Sehunie" sapanya.

Yeoja itu memberikan senyum ramah ke arah Sehun.

"Darimana saja? selama 2 bulan ini jarang kemari" kata bibi Ahn.

Sehun mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi. Kedai tidak begitu ramai malam ini.

Bibi Ahn berteriak supaya salah satu pegawainya membawakan semangkuk ramai dan sebotol soju untuk Sehun. Salah satu pesanan kesukaannya saat mampir ke kedai bibi Ahn.

"Irene bilang kau jadi direktur sekarang" ujar bibi Ahn. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

Raut wajahnya terlihat bangga. Dia seorang janda tanpa seorang anak, jadi mungkin dia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai putranya sendiri sejak namja itu duduk di kelas 3 SMA.

Ibunya, Oh Younghwa sudah meninggal dunia sewaktu Sehun TK. Anak itu menjadi anak piatu, yang besar di asuhan neneknya sementara ayahnya yang seorang Pengusaha itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mau kemari capek sekali" kata Sehun.

Bibi Ahn nampak berpikir. "Kau punya pacar ya?"

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Irene yang bilang"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Dasar mulut ember. Seenaknya saja Irene bilang Sehun punya pacar.

"Ngawur!" Sehun berseru. "Irene noona itu pandai sekali mengarang cerita"

"Irene akan bertunangan bulan depan. Kau diundang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Bibi Ahn pamit undur diri ketika seorang pegawai mengatakan jika ada telepon dari seseorang di ruang kerjanya.

Sehun masih tetap menunggu. Tak lama kemudian pesanannya tiba. Ia menoleh, bola matanya nyaris saja keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat sosok yang selama seminggu ini membuatnya kalut luar biasa.

"K..Kai"

Jongin berdehem pelan. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Sebagaimana seorang waiter pada tamunya.

"Kai?"

Sehun masih mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Hallo" Jongin menyahut. memberikan senyum yang selalu membuat hati Sehun terasa disiram air es saat itu juga.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia cukup memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang meletakan pesanan di atas meja.

Namja tampan itu hendak bersuara. Namun bibi Ahn menyerukan sebuah nama yang kurang familiar di telinga Sehun.

"Jongin, pesanan nyonya Park sudah dibungkus?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia membungkuk hormat ke arah Sehun dan segera pergi, memasuki area dapur.

"Dia Kim Jongin, anak baru di kedai ini" kata Bibi Ahn, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kim Jongin?" beonya.

Bibi Ahn mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menceritakan kisah hidup Jongin yang sangat menyedihkan untuk di dengar. Menurut cerita yang beredar, Jongin dihamili oleh seseorang hingga melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kini masih berusia 3 tahunan. Jongin termasuk orang baru di lingkungan mereka. Mungkin 8 atau 9 bulan yang lalu namja itu pindah ke sebuah flat yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kedainya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya ya?"

"Hah?"

Bibi Ahn terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Dia orang yang baik dan agak pendiam. Tapi saat dia tersenyum kau akan menyukai senyumnya" jelas bibi Ahn.

"Kau ingat keponakanku? Si Jungkook bahkan sempat terpesona padanya"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Yah...pesona Jongin sangat menggoda dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Tapi aku melarangnya" kata bibi Ahn.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Jongin jauh lebih dewasa untuk Jungkook, Hun"

...

"Jadi namamu Jongin"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Sehun tengah menatap ke dalam matanya.

Namja itu bersedia untuk menemaninya pulang malam ini. Tanpa mobil, mengingat rumah Jongin yang cukup dekat dan membutuhkan waktu 10 menit saja untuk ditempuh.

"Ya"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku"

"Kau tidak bertanya"

Sehun memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana. "Kalau begitu ada hal yang membuatmu memakai nama itu kan?"

"Kai nama yang keren, dan aku suka" Jongin berbohong. Padahal kalau mau tahu ia memakai nama Kai karena itu bisa membuatnya terlihat lebih pede dengan segala macam penampilan sexy-nya saat di Klub.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal" sahut Sehun.

"Kau terlalu pintar dan teliti untuk mengerti aku" dengan tawa di wajahnya.

"Masak?"

"Untuk mengerti orang lain kau tak perlu jadi orang pintar" Jongin berkata pelan. "Cukup lihat ke dalam matanya dan pahami"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menahan bahu Jongin agar ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Lampu jalanan menerangi suasana malam yang sunyi dan gelap.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin. Dia gergogi rupanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Hanya mencoba untuk memahami maksudmu keluar dari klub itu"

Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Matamu seperti berkata jika ada sesuatu yang harus kau hindari"

"Sok tahu"

"Aku serius"

"Sehun" Jongin sebut nama namja tampan itu. "Aku tak ingin membicarakan apa-apa lagi. Jika kau ingin tahu alasanku keluar dari klub karena aku perlu melakukannya"

"Baguslah" Sehun berkata.

"Bagusnya?"

"Kau harus mencari ayah yang baik untuk putramu"

"Itu kau tahu" sahut Jongin.

...

Minseok terus bersenandung lembut sambil menepuk lembut bokong mungil Kyungsoo kecil yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Balita menggemaskan itu mulai terbuai, dengan bibir yang tiada henti mengulum nipple ibu asuhnya itu.

Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Kyungsoo dititipkan bersamanya. Dia sudah berhenti bekerja selama suami tampannya itu masih bekerja sebagai seorang guru bahasa mandarin di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Ia selalu merasa kesepian, tetapi sejak Jongin menjadi tetangganya. Ia sudah tak lagi merasa bosan. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang nyaris bersamanya setiap hari.

Jongin akan menitipkan putranya selama ia bekerja. Dan Minseok sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, karena sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan rumahnya ramai oleh anak-anak. Yang sayangnya masih belum juga hadir dalam rumah tangganya dan Luhan.

4 tahun yang lalu ia hampir memiliki seorang anak. Namun kandungannya harus gugur karena tragedi yang menyedihkan dan amat sangat disesali olehnya.

Dulu ia bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah bank swasta. Akan tetapi kesibukannya telah merenggut nyawa calon buah hatinya. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih sedikit trauma untuk mengandung. Meskipun kenyataannya ia menginginkan anak-anak yang lucu seperti Kyungsoo.

"Sooie, gantian dong" Luhan pura-pura merengek. Sambil berbisik dan membuat Kyungsoo mengulet lucu. Anak itu nyaris saja tertidur, tapi bisikan Luhanie didinya membuat balita mungil itu merengek pelan.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Lu! Dia baru saja tidur beberapa menit yang lalu" sahut Minseok.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Ranjang Queen Size-nya akan terasa sempit ketika Kyungsoo kecil juga tidur di sana. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang-orang selain mommy dan miminya saat ia tidur.

"Dasar anak kecil mesum" gumam Luhan.

Minseok terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Luhan memang menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri. Tetapi kalau melihat Kyungsoo kecil menyusu di dada sang istri hanya akan membuatnya cemburu. Itu kan salah satu bagian favoritnya, ya ampun.

"Yang mesum itu kau tahu"

Namja itu menyengir lucu. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak punya pikiran macam-macam saat menyusu di dada Minseok. tapi berbeda dengan Luhan. Minseok yakin, saat Luhan menyusu di dadanya dia pasti akan langsung melangkah ke tahap berikutnya dan membuat Minseok kelelahan di pagi hari.

Luhan hendak berkata. Namun bel apartemennya berbunyi. Pasti itu Jongin, pikirnya.

ia segera meraih piyamanya dan mengancinginya sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah.

cklek..

"Selamat malam, hyung"

Nampak jelas di depan matanya, Kim Jongin dan seorang namja yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Oh..Ini Oh Sehun, temanku" Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun pada suaminya Minseok.

Luhan ber'oh' pelan. Ia menjabat tangan Sehun dan tersenyum ramah. Kemudian mempersilahkan kedua namja itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau pasti mau menjemput Kyungsoo ya" Ujar Luhan. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar pribadinya bersama sang istri.

"Begitulah, Hyung" sahut Jongin. "Apa dia rewel?"

"Tidak kok..Hanya sedikit susah makan seperti biasa"

Jongin meminta maaf karena lagi-lagi ia membuat suami istri itu kerepotan karena putranya. Tapi Luhan bilang tidak masalah, dia suka kehadiran Kyungsoo di apartemen mereka.

Terdengar rengekan anak kecil dari dalam kamar ketika Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Sehun, berbisik.

"Tetanggaku"

"Tetangga?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti apartemenmu di sini?"

"Begitulah"

"Di lantai berapa?"

"Di sebelah"

Sehun hendak berkata lagi. Tapi seorang namja mungil keluar dari kamar dengan seorang balita di gendongannya.

'Itu pasti Kyungsoo' batin Sehun.

"Mommy~" Balita itu merengek. Matanya mengantuk.

Jongin segera mengambil putranya dari gendongan Minseok. Sedikit mengobrol dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada namja itu. Dia juga meminta maaf karena telah membuat Minseok kerepotan

...

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang" ucap Jongin.

Berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

Sehun nampak berpikir. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Jongin memblokir nomor ponselnya, setelah kejadian dimana Sehun meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di ruang ballroom pernikahan Choi Jinri.

"Kenapa kau memblokir nomor ponselku?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Jongin sendiri pun tak tahu. Seminggu yang lalu Sehun meninggalkan dirinya di sebuah pesta orang-orang kaya sendirian.

Di malam yang sama pun ia menangis di balkon apartemennya tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Ia terus menangis, dan memutuskan untuk memblokir nomor Sehun dan orang-orang yang mengenal namja itu. Irene noona contohnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah karena apa?" Jongin malah balik bertanya.

"Mungkin karena aku meninggalkan dirimu waktu itu"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Hey"

Oh Sehun terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka saat berbicara, ada orang yang menertawai dirinya. Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?"

Ia menghentikan tawanya, tapi masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Jongin membetulkan posisi Kyungsoo digendongannya. Anak manis itu tertidur pulas sambil menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sang mommy.

"Tidak" Jongin menjawab. Berbohong? Entahlah. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu.

Hatinya terasa sesak dan panas ketika melihat Sehun berciuman dengan seorang gadis misterius (menurutnya) beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Lalu alasan kau resign itu apa?"

"Aku memikirkan masa depanku dan putraku akhir-akhir ini"

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan kembali ke Klub lagi?"-Sehun.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dan Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sederhananya itu.

"Begitulah"

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong kan?"

Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Memangnya apa untungnya aku berbohong?" Tanya Jongin. Suasana dingin mulai tidak bersahabat seperti perasaannya saat ini.

"Oh Sehun, uruslah kehidupanmu sendiri! Kau bisa mendapatkan Hooking (pelacur) yang menurutmu menarik di klub-klub mewah di luar sana"

"Sorry" Ucap Sehun. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengurusi hidupmu"

Jongin berkata jika ia sudah mengantuk. dan sudah seharusnya Sehun pulang ke apartemen mewahnya yang terletak di daerah Gangnam.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa penyebab kau resign itu karena ulahku waktu itu? Karena kau memblokir nomorku"

"Sehun" Jongin sebut nama itu tanpa nada yang menyiratkan dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak malu berdiri di depan apartemen seorang pekerja seks seperti aku ini?"

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Namun ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Pulanglah" pinta Jongin. "Aku tak mau tetanggaku punya asumsi lain jika melihatmu di sini"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

A : Csw itu apa?

Me: Commercial Sex Worker. The hooking, Bitch, Psk, whore atau apapun lah itu. Cuma aku nyebutnya csw. biar lebih sopan aja.

A: Alurnya kecepetan

Me: Kemarin itu anggap aja Prolog

A: Kenapa Jongin harus jadi csw kan dia kaya raya..

Me: semoga di chapter ini bisa terjawab ya. Kalo yg kaya itu bukan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Di sini juga sedikit deskripsi mengenai masa lalu Jongin ya.

A: Minho nanti jadi lawannya Sehun ya?

Me: Lawan? Hahaha..silahkan di tebak sendiri

A: Apa Minho masa lalu Jongin?

Me: Begitulah..

A: Dilanjut ya thor..

Me: Tembus 20reviews aku lanjut.

A: Terus kenapa Jongin berhenti jadi cSw?

Me: Karena dia udah mulai merasakan sesuatu yg gak seharus ya dia rasakan dalam hubungan itu.

A: Sehunnya letoy. cuma diputusin Jinri masa langsung mewek

Me: Kekuatan cinta siapa yang tau

Bingung sama ceritanya? Dibaca aja ya say..ff buat ngeramein fandom HK aja sih. Kalo jelek ceritanya, maklumin aja. Sebenarnya juga gak pede buat update ff ? Gatau..pokoknya gak pede aja. Tapi aku suka aja gitu buat kalian terhibur. Ya gatau juga kalian udh terhibur apa belum*lol


	3. Bab 2

"Kau tak mau bercerita?"

Byun Baekhyun mengunyah apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong beberapa bagian. Padahal itu untuk Kyungsoo kecil, tapi Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli dan tetap memakannya.

"Cerita apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Ia sedang memasak sarapan pagi ini. Dan Baekhyun kebetulan mampir ke rumahnya hanya untuk menumpang sarapan bersama.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu teman karibnya selain Taemin di Paradise Club. Dia orang yang apa adanya dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa kata orang lain. Mungkin karena sifatnya itulah membuat Jongin bisa lebih terbuka dengannya dibandingkan dengan Angels lainnya.

 **(Note : Angels : Sebutan untuk yeoja atau namja penyewa jasa sex di klub paradise)**

"Pasti ada masalah lain kan, Jong?" Baekhyun mulai sedikit memaksa. Namja pecinta eyeliner itu mencomot satu stick kentang goreng yang sudah matang di atas meja.

"Seperti saat kau bilang sudah saatnya kau resign" kata Baekhyun, sambil mengunyah kentang goreng di mulutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ya alasannya itu apa"

Jongin mendengus pelan. Ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi mengenai perasaannya saat ini. Baekhyun nyaris saja tersedak ketika Jongin berkata: "Aku mungkin gila, tapi aku yakin perasaan ini bukan perasaan yang biasa-biasa saja"

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya, Jong" Kata Baekhyun. Dia yakin sekali dengan kalimatnya itu.

"Terlalu cepat, Byun" ujar Jongin. "Baru dua bulan yang lalu kita saling mengenal"

"Tapi kau menangis saat melihatnya mencium seorang gadis" sahut Baekhyun. "Dan memutuskan resign dari klub hanya untuk menghindarinya"

Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar lagi. Pasti Jongin sudah mulai ada rasa pada namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Apalagi saat mendengar Jongin mengatakan jika selama 2 bulan ini Jongin malah melayani satu orang namja. Sedangkan Baekhyun saja dalam 2 bulan itu bisa mengenal 3 atau 5 orang namja sekaligus.

Baekhyun orang yang mudah bosan. Dia tak suka dengan hubungan-hubungan monoton seperti hubungan sex dalam suatu percintaan yang membuatnya merasa jengah dengan pasangannya.

Dia tak percaya cinta. Ada uang, maka ia akan melayani para namja yang menggilai tubuh moleknya itu.

"Dalam one night stand tidak ada cinta, Jongin" Baekhyun mulai memasang raut wajah serius.

Matanya yang sempit dengan polesan eyeliner cantik itu menyipit. Dia mulai tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau cinta dan hiperbolis seperti itu.

"Aku tahu" sahut Jongin. "Aku tak mungkin mencintai Sehun selama namja itu hanya akan menganggap diriku pelacur, Byun"

"Tapi Sehun mencarimu. Aku pernah menawarinya satu malam. Tapi ia malah menolak"

Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Ingatan saat dimana ia dan Sehun bercinta mulai berputar seperti kaset rusak.

Tetapi ketika mengingat Sehun berciuman dengan seorang yeoja malah membuatnya merasa sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk telak ulu hatinya.

Apa ia mulai jatuh cinta?

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ada hitam di atas putih ketika ia dan Sehun memutuskan untuk jadi partner sex. Sehun akan membayar Jongin selama ia membutuhkan namja itu. sementara Jongin akan melayani dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menggagahinya selama Sehun membayarnya dengan nominal yang besar.

"Mommy~"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo kecilnya tengah berjalan menyeret sebuah boneka dengan hanya berbalut pampers dan kaos pororo berwarna biru.

Kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah, dengan mata mengantuk. Anaknya itu menunjukan ekpresi menggemaskan yang selalu membuatnya merasa terhibur akan tinggah balita mungil itu.

"Aih..Lucunya" Baekhyun menghadang jalan Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan ke arah mommy-nya.

"Cooie mau lewat, Baekie" Kyungsoo merengek lucu.

Namun Baekhyun malah menggendongnya dan membuat balita itu merengek.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah buah hatinya itu. Sahabatnya memang sangat suka mengganggu putra kecilnya hanya untuk melihat tatapan polos Kyungsoo yang menurut Baekhyun seperti malaikat.

"Mommy sedang memasak, baby"

"Memacak?"

Baekhyun kecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan mendudukan bokong gempal itu di atas meja. "Sooie mau apel?" Baekhyun menawari balita itu dengan apel yang sudah di potong di dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Cooie mau yuyu"

"Yuyu?"

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekpresi bingung sahabatnya. "Susu, Baek"

"Ohhahaha..aku kira apa"

.

.

Di kantornya Sehun terlihat sibuk membaca lembar dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Hatinya masih kalut dan gelisah.

Memikirkan Kim Jongin hanya akan membuatnya pusing.

Harusnya ia bisa lebih profesional demi karir yang sudah ia kejar selama ini. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun seperti ini selain Jongin dan Jinri. Tapi Jongin berbeda, Jongin seperti sesuatu yang tak terlihat di matanya, tapi begitu nyata di pikirannya.

Ia membuka akun IG nya. Berita terbaru mulai muncul di dinding berandanya. Satu foto Jinri bersama seorang namja tengah berciuman di pinggir pantai membuatnya menghela napas berat.

Ia menekan opsi suka untuk foto itu. Perasaannya untuk Jinri sudah mulai terkikis. Ia sudah mulai bisa menerima jika Jinri bukan lagi miliknya.

Tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengharapkan yeoja yang telah menjadi istri dari orang lain. terutama suaminya adalah rekan bisnis yang paling menjanjikan untuk karirnya itu.

Sehun menoleh ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Di sana nampak Irene noona melangkah santai dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

Yeoja itu langsung duduk sebelum Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Ini laporan yang kau tanyakan kemarin" ujar Irene.

"Sudah di rekap semua?"

"Sudah di kirim ke kantor pusat malah"

Sehun membaca laporan tersebut dengan seksama. Irene memang orang yang bertanggung jawab meskipun terkadang ia terlalu gila untuk seorang yeoja saat di klub malam.

"Bagaimana soal Kai?"

"Jongin?"

"Eh? Kau tahu nama aslinya?"

Sehun menganggukan kepala.

"Ohh..Iyaa, gimana kabarnya si Jongin?"

Namja Oh itu nampak berpikir dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia tak mau membicarakan sesuatu yang saat ini tengah menguasai hati dan pikirannya itu.

"Dia bekerja di kedai bibi Ahn sekarang" ujar Sehun.

"Kalau itu sih aku tahu"

"Noona tahu? Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?"

Irene mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak tanya. Aku memang menyuruhnya kerja di sana"

Benar juga, pikir Sehun.

"Memangnya noona tahu kenapa dia resign?"

"Lho, memangnya Taemin tidak memberitahukan dirimu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak"

"Dia ingin fokus dengan putranya"

Kalau begitu Irene pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Jongin.

"Jongin sudah menikah ya?"

Irene malah tertawa cekikikan seperti hantu wanita di film-film horror yang pernah Sehun tonton.

"Dia belum menikah"

"M.B.A gitu?"

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku pernah dengar dari Byun Baekhyun kalau Jongin itu pernah patah hati karena mantan pacarnya"

Jongin punya pacar? Sehun agak sedikit kesal mendengar fakta lama mengenai Kim Jongin.

"Karena pacarnya itulah Jongin memutuskan untuk jadi seorang Hooking"

.

.

Bukan untuk satu atau dua kalinya Choi Minho mendatangi kedai bibi Ahn hanya untuk menemui Jongin.

Jongin sebenarnya juga tidak enak pada bibi Ahn jika namja Choi itu meminta izin pada wanita itu untuk membiarkan Jongin menemaninya beberapa menit selama ia berada di kedai itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka akan kehadiranku hari ini" ujar Minho.

"Sebenarnya memang begitu" Jongin menyahut. Ia menyingsing kemeja lengan panjangnya sebatas siku. "Kau mengganggu waktu kerjaku"

"Boss mu itu mengizinkan" Minho berkata. Padahal ia membayar mahal bibi Ahn hanya demi waktu Kim Jongin supaya namja manis itu mau menemaninya di sini.

Kim Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela. Matanya berjumpa dengan sosok Jungkook yang baru saja turun dari motornya di parkiran.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini" Tukasnya. Wajahnya amat tak bersahabat.

Dibandingkan untuk berdebat, Minho malah lebih tertarik menatap wajah cantik itu dengan seksama. Menyentuhnya, bahkan mengulum bibir plum Jongin yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Tampilan Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah. Selain cara pandangnya dan lekuk tubuh sexy-nya yang sedikit berubah dari tubuh kurus seorang remaja SMA.

Jongin yang sekarang terlihat lebih berlekuk seperti seorang penari. Ingin Minho merengkuh tubuh itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi gembilnya.

Tapi sekarang, hanya untuk berbicara saja rasanya susah sekali.

Minho menyodorkan sebungkus mainan di atas meja. Dia bilang itu untuk Kyungsoo, anaknya Jongin yang kelewat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Taemin yang memberitahu aku soal Kyungsoo"kata Minho, seolah menjelaskan pada Jongin saat melihat raut wajah mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenal Taemin hyung?"

Minho mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berkunjung ke klub paradise saat orang kepercayaanku memberitahukan keberadaanmu"

Dasar tuan muda, batin Jongin. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Minho sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap angkuh, egois, dan selalu memerintah orang lain.

"Dia bilang kau sudah punya anak"

"Selain itu?" Jongin mencoba bertanya. Takut-takut ada sesuatu yang harusnya dirahasiakan malah diceritakan oleh Taemin.

"Hanya itu" sahut Minho. "Jongin" Minho menyebut nama Jongin sambil menyentuh lembut tangan sang empunya nama.

Tapi mungkin Minho mengira jika Kyungsoo adalah anak hasil **accident** Jongin di dunia malam yang sudah ia geluti 6 tahun lamanya.

"Minho, jangan seperti ini"

"Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu lagi, Jongin"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak bisa memaksakan hatinya hanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Kalau Minho meminta maaf, Jongin pasti akan memaafkannya. tapi jika Minho memintanya untuk kembali, dia tidak bisa sama sekali.

...

Pada usia satu tahunan dia sudah dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya di depan teras panti Asuhan di Busan. Tak ada peninggalan istimewa, hanya sebuah kalung berbandul matahari miliknya saja yang masih ia kenakan kemana pun ia pergi. Bahannya dari emas putih, dengan satu permata kecil di sana.

Jongin pernah nekad menjualnya saat ia butuh uang untuk biaya rumah sakit ibu panti. Tapi Chanyeol menebusnya, dan melarang Jongin untuk menjual apapun yang berharga milik sang adik.

2 hari telah berlalu setelah kehadiran Minho ke kedai tempat ia bekerja. Jongin sempat mengatakan jika tak ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang harus dimulai dari awal.

Namun biar begitu, entah bagaimana Minho berkata jika ia akan terus mencoba. Mencoba hingga Jongin luluh dan mau menerimanya lagi.

Kini namja itu sadar, jika Jonginnya sudah benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Hari sabtu Jongin libur, mengingat sabtu minggu kedai bibi Ahn tutup. Yeoja itu akan lebih mengurus bisnis online shop-nya di hari weekend yang lebih santai dan tidak terlalu berpeluh-peluh.

Taemin mengajak Jongin makan siang di sebuah restoran keluarga bersama si kecil Kyungsoo. Dia akan bertingkah sok gentle seolah dialah ayahnya Kyungsoo dan suaminya Jongin.

Dulu ia sempat menyatakan cinta pada Kim Jongin. Namun Jongin menolaknya dengan cara halus. hingga akhirnya Taemin pasrah dan lebih memilih menjadi sosok seorang kakak agar bisa lebih dekat dengan namja berparas manis itu.

"Dia menanyakan dirimu terus soalnya" ujar Taemin, disela-sela mengunyah.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa jatuh hati padanya? Taemin saja tidak pernah bisa menunjukan sifat dewasa di depan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin saja suka dengan namja-namja dewasa.

"Siapa? Sehun?"

Taemin mengangguk pelan. Apa ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan selain Sehun?

"Kau tidak memberitahunya ya?"

"Begitulah" Jongin menjawab. Ia membantu Kyungsoo memakan steak ayamnya. Anaknya itu terlihat hanya mengacak-acak makanan lezat itu.

"Aku mengerti" seru Taemin.

Jongin menatapnya heran.

Lagaknya seperti orang penting yang harus diperhatikan saat berbicara. "Kau dan dia ada hubungan spesial kan?"

Kyungsoo kecil hanya menatap Taemin dengan maniks bulatnya yang lucu. Lalu kembali memakan potongan steak ayam dengan tangannya yang kini berlumuran saus tomat.

"Sehun hanya kepo, hyung" ujar Jongin. "Dia tak perlu melakukan itu kalau tidak kepo padaku"

"Itu tandanya dia bersungguh-sungguh"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia hendak berkata lagi. Namun terpotong oleh kalimat baru Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan, "Cehunie didi"

Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin terlalu banyak nama Sehun yang di dengar telinga Kyungsoo hingga balita itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan didi.

.

.

.

Sehun seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Di balkon apartemennya, ia mulai berbicara seorang diri dengan sebuah pohon kaktus mini yang nenek Oh berikan untuk Jongin.

Pohon kaktus itu dulu selalu dirawat oleh Jongin. Disiram, diajak mengobrol, seolah kaktus mini itu bisa berbicara hanya untuk sekedar berkata 'terimakasih'.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya?" Sehun bermonolog.

Ia menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua tangan. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi itu terlalu cepat kan"

Kaktus tidak bicara. Kaktus tidak menyahut orang idiot seperti Sehun yang lebih memilih kaktus sebagai teman curhatnya.

Angin malam berhemus. Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Seolah ia mendengar suara yang berkata. "Ya, Oh Sehun..Kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya"

"Ranjangku jadi semakin terasa besar saat dia tak ada"

Tapi Sehun masih enggan menyadarinya. Dia terlalu gengsi. Mana mungkin sih dia menyukai seorang pelacur seperti Jongin.

"Tidak ada cinta diantara kita kan" ia bermonolog seorang diri lagi.

Sehun terlalu tampan untuk jadi orang gila sekarang.

"Tapi mungkin aku hanya merindukan tubuh sexy-nya saja. Dia sangat handal saat di ranjang"

Oh Younghwa, kasihan sekali putra semata wayangmu ini...

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Minho niat bertamu ke apartemen Jongin.

Pukul 6.30 sore. Tapi Jongin masih bekerja. Dan di sana hanya ada Kyungsoo kecil dan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahunan yang tengah bermain petak umpet.

"Paman ciapa?"

Minho menatap balita yang hanya memakai pampers dan kaos winnie the pooh dengan logat cadelnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku Minho. Teman mommy-mu" kata Minho. ia menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Kyungsoo.

Yeri tidak mau asal menyuruh Minho masuk. Dia takut Minho adalah penjahat. Jadi ia membiarkan namja tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jongin.

"ceman mommy?"

Minho mengangguk pelan.

"Belalti ceman Baekie cuga"

Minho menautkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata balita manis itu.

Yeri ingin menutup pintu. Tapi merasa tidak enak. Tapi kalau disuruh masuk juga rasanya tidak enak. Siapa tahu saja namja ini penjahat.

Untung saja Minseok lewat dengan belanja di tangannya.

"Minseok oppa"

Kyungsoo dan Minho menoleh.

"Mimi~"

Minseok pun tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo kecil berlari memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hallo, sooie"

"Ada ceman mommy" Kyungsoo berbisik di gendongan Minseok, ketika namja itu menggendongnya.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Minho.

"Jongin masih bekerja, tuan" jelas Minseok. "Mungkin akan pulang jam 8 nanti"

"Ah..Begitu ya"

Minseok mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik Yeri. "Yeri-ah..Kau pulang saja sebaiknya. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyungsoo" katanya. Dia tidak tega melihat Yeri kebingungan dengan tamu-tamu tampan Jongin yang datang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Sehun memang selalu bepergian di malam hari seperti namja kesepian sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Tepatnya ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk resign dari klub malam itu. Rasanya sepi tanpa kehadiran Jongin.

Hampa, sehampa perasaannya tanpa kehadiran Jongin dihatinya. Tetapi Sehun merasa jika ia tak perlu mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia menyukai namja itu. Mungkin butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, atau malah bertahun-tahun baginya untuk mengatakan jika ia mencintai Kim Jongin.

Ia menekan tuts-tuts telepon umum dengan gagang yang ia arahkan ke telinganya. Terdengar suara tutss beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ini Aku Sehun" Sehun mulai berkata. Matanya memerah dengan suara hik yang menandakan jika ia tengah mabuk.

'Oh Sehun..Kau kah itu?'

Suara disebrang sana mulai panik. Sementara Sehun mulai berbicara kacau dan meletakan gagang telepon di tempat semula dengan mata yang memerah.

"Kau membuatku gila, My bear" ujarnya. Suara hik terdengar diakhir kalimatnya. Ia kembali melangkah sambil tersandung-sandung.

'Hoekk'

Gelap...

Seiring dengan pandangannya yang menghitam dan tubuhnya yang limbung begitu saja ke tanah.

.

.

Suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi menyadarkan Jongin akan ke kalutannya.

Ia segera berjalan ke ruang tengah hanya untuk membuka pintu dan melihat tamu yang bertandang di malam hari.

Dia harap itu bukan Minho, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu namja itu datang ke apartemennya dan sempat-sempatnya berkenalan dengan putra kecilnya itu.

Cklek..

"Vernon" Tetangganya, si mahasiswa blasteran bule itu memapah seorang namja yang mabuk dengan aroma alkohol yang begitu menyengat.

"Selamat malam, hyung"

Jongin lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Oh Sehun lah yang dipapah oleh namja itu.

"Aku menemukan namja ini tergeletak begitu saja di dekat gedung tua. Dia terus menggumamkan nama Kai hyung"

"Apa kau bisa membantuku memapahnya ke kamar tamu?" Tanya Jongin.

Vernon mana bisa menolak? Jongin hyung kan manis, gebetannya kalau mau tahu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali ia pun memapah tubuh Sehun dan menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang. Vernon tidak kuat dengan aroma alkohol dan muntahan Sehun yang jadi satu.

"Dia bukan orang yang pandai minum rupanya" Vernon berkomentar.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Tapi dia selalu merasa sok hebat"

"Apa dia pacar hyung?"

"Eh?"

Bias kemerahan nampak jelas di wajah Jongin. Seperti sapuan blush on yang makin menambahkan kesan manis di wajahnya itu.

"Kalian punya masalah ya? Hyung, bukannya aku mau sok ikut campur" kata Vernon. "Tapi cobalah selesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Ku pikir kalian sudah dewasa dan perlu mengatakan apa yang kalian inginkan satu sama lain"

...

Sinar mentari menyorot begitu saja memasuki celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi tirai. Membuat Sehun sedikit silau dan membuka kedua matanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Mungkin aku sudah mati, pikir Sehun. Dia hendak tertidur lagi. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang terduga.

Malaikatnya mirip sekali Jongin, pikirnya. Dia sudah agak lupa kejadian semalam. Hanya sedikit yang dia ingat. Dia pergi ke klub malam, mabuk, dan...Ah entahlah, gelap pokoknya.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?" Sosok itu bertanya. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut kemeja longgar dan celana pendek sepaha yang membuatnya terlihat tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali.

Sehun berusaha bangkit. Tapi kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia butuh aspirin untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tetap di situ!" Jongin berseru. "Aku akan membawa makanannya untukmu"

...

Jongin terus memperhatikan Sehun makan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, kecuali suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk.

Ia mau bersikap tak peduli. Tapi ia juga tidak tega kalau membiarkan Sehun mati kedinginan di luar sana.

"Kau menolongku" kata Sehun, setelah meminum aspirinnya.

Jongin yang hendak pergi ke dapur menoleh. Ia sempat mencuci baju Sehun dengan mesin cuci. Dan namja itu hanya memakai celana panjang hitamnya saja dengan dada bidangnya yang terekspose sexy.

"Kau mabuk semalam"

"Ya"

Ini keterlaluan bodohnya. Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat ekpresi bersalah di wajah Sehun. Jadi rasanya ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah tampan itu dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Sehun boleh frustasi. Tapi menelpon Jongin di malam hari dalam keadaan mabuk sempat membuat Jongin khawatir akan keselamatan namja tampan itu.

Dia hanya mencoba memastikan jika semua yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan admire sesaat yang pastinya akan hilang seiring Jongin tak lagi peduli dengan semua hal mengenai Sehun. Tapi melihat Sehun yang nyaris frustasi itu malah membuatnya kesulitan untuk memahami semuanya.

Minho seorang saja sudah cukup membuatnya bingung. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Sehun yang seolah bertingkah jika namja itu menginginkannya. Tetapi mendengar alasan Sehun itu membuatnya berpikir jika Sehun hanya sekedar kepo dan main-main dengan perasaannya.

Suara anak kecil yang mengoceh membuat Sehun penasaran dan keluar dari kamar tamu. Hingga maniks obsidiannya bertemu pandang dengan seorang balita yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan boneka-bonekanya.

Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Pukul 11 siang, dia sudah izin ke boss nya jika harus menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Jahat sekali kebohongannya kali ini.

"Mommy~" Kyungsoo kecil menyerukan nama sang ibu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin tiba dengan sebuah apron membalut tubuhnya.

"Apa kau lapar, Hun?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo kecil dan duduk di sofa single yang sama di samping balita itu.

"Cehunie didi"

Alis pualamnya bertaut. Jongin tak sempat menutup mulut putranya dan malah memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Kyungsoo memang suka asal memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang tidak masuk akal"

Tapi Sehun hanya memandang Kyungsoo kecil dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia seperti melihat sosoknya yang kesepian sewaktu kanak-kanak.

Sehun bahkan nyaris lupa bagaimana wajah ayahnya. Mengingat namja itu yang masih terlalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Jangankan ingat Sehun, untuk ingat usia saja dia juga tidak. Rasanya Sehun malas kalau sudah berbicara soal ayahnya.

Maniks hitam dan bulat itu terus menatapnya. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau juga ikut menatap ke dalam mata bulat seorang balita yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Baru kali ini ada anak kecil yang berani menatapnya. Beberapa mungkin akan menangis ketakutan, tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda.

"Cehunie didi"

Sehun mengulum senyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku didi?"

"Kalena Cooie mau"

Jongin menghela napas diam-diam. ia harap Sehun tidak mengerti maksud didi yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Kau tidak menganggapku ayahmu kan?"

"Ayah itu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Cooie tidak mengelti"

"Ayah itu-"

Ting Tong...

Ada yang datang rupanya. Jongin segera bergegas ke arah pintu untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek..

"Hallo"

Ternyata Minho yang datang dengan sebuket bunga lily. Bunga kesukaan Jongin sejak masih di Busan.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Jongin. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk meminta Minho agar namja itu berhenti mengharapkannya.

"Aku seorang atasan kalau kau mau tau" katanya, congkak benar laganya itu.

Jongin mendegus kasar. Minho sama sekali tidak bisa berubah dengan segala macam kesombongannya sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi.

...

Sehun mendadak duduk tegak ketika melihat sosok tamu yang berjalan mengekor di belakang Jongin. Sedari tadi ia mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo mengenai apa saja yang disukai anak itu selain boneka.

Mata bulat Minho terlihat sama (terkejut) ketika melihat kehadiran Sehun yang tengah memangku tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, balita pemalu yang sialnya malah lebih akrab dengan Sehun dibandingkan dirinya.

"Paman Minho" anak itu menyapa Minho.

Jongin merasakan aura yang tak mengenakan di antara mereka. "Sooie" Jongin sebut nama putranya dan membuat si kecil segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Sudah waktunya tidur siang" kata Jongin.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan pamit untuk pergi ke kamar sebentar.

...

"Kau mengenal Jongin?" Minho menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti pernah memakai jasanya" Minho menebak pasti.

"Ya"

"Apa kau bercinta dengannya semalam?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk memperkosa lubangnya. Lagipula aku mabuk semalam"

Minho duduk di samping Sehun sambil mengangkat satu kakinya yang tumpu dengan kaki yang lainnya.

"Kami dulu bersama"

Sehun menoleh, entah kenapa ia kembali merasakan ketidaksukaan saat melihat wajah Minho. Dulu mereka selalu bersaing untuk menjadi anak emas saat kuliah di Jerman.

"Apa sekarang kau mengharapkan kebersamaan dengannya lagi?"

"Kalau boleh aku berharap pun juga begitu"

Namja Oh itu menarik napas pelan lewat hidung. "Aku dan dia juga dulu bersama"

Minho melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mengintimidasiku seperti itu! Itu tak akan berguna sama sekali" cibir Sehun.

...

"Baby, ayo tidur!" Jongin berseru pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia ingin bermain, tapi mommy malah memintanya untuk tidur.

"Cooie tidak mau yuyu, mom" katanya. Ia melempar botol susunya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Lalu Sooie mau apa?"

"Main?"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia membuka beberapa kancing teratasnya. Dan kembali membenarkan posisi berbaringnya.

Kyungsoo kecil berseru senang. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di nipple sang mommy dan mengulumnya. Hal yang akan membuatnya menurut dan segera tidur siang dalam waktu yang cepat.

Mata bulat itu perlahan tertutup. Tidak ada yang tahu apa mimpi seorang balita seperti Kyungsoo saat ia tidur.

Jongin mendesis pelan saat tak sengaja putingnya yang mudah menegang itu bergesekan dengan gigi Kyungsoo.

...

Cklek...

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat Jongin baru saja keluar dari sana sambil membetulkan kancing kemejanya.

"Dimana Minho?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia sudah pulang" Jawab Sehun. Teringat akan pertaruhannya dengan Minho beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu teman kuliahku di sini"

Kebetulan macam apa itu?

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah dapur mungilnya. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak" sahut Sehun.

"Kai"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Jongin tersentak. Apa Sehun akan mengajaknya bercinta?

"Hanya duduk saja. Berapa tarifnya?"

Namja manis itu mengulum senyum ramah. Ia melangkah dan mendudukan bokongnya di samping Sehun. "Aku bukan CSW lagi"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar saat melihat nipple Jongin yang mencuat dan menegang parah. Nipple-nya tembus dibalik kemeja tipis yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu.

"Kalau untuk mengulum nipple-mu saja kena tarif berapa?"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sehun buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan bertanya seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Sehun.

Tapi Jongin memang sedang merasa nipple-nya gatal-gatal sakit setelah menyusui Kyungsoo. Walau kenyataannya tak ada susu yang keluar dari sana.

"Oh Sehun" Sebutnya. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Dia tahu jika Sehun telah jatuh pada pesona tubuh moleknya itu. Sama dengan beberapa pelanggan lain yang nekad kemari meskipun pada akhirnya Jongin menolak mereka dengan sangat halus.

Mungkin hari ini Sehun adalah yang paling beruntung dibandingkan yang lain.

"Hanya nipple, tidak lebih" ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia memenjarakan tubuh Jongin di bawahnya. Merunduk dan mengulum nipple namja Kim itu.

Menggigitnya, menjilatnya, dan mengulumnya.

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Tapi Sehun tahu bagaimana memanjakan kedua nipple mungilnya itu.

Sehun tak peduli, meskipun nantinya ia akan mendapati julukan maniak puting. Dia suka puting Jongin yang mencuat lucu. Saat menegang pun akan semakin membuatnya bergairah melihat dua kacang ereksi itu.

.

.

.

"Dia yang pertama" Jongin berkata.

Membiarkan Sehun menyusu di dadanya memang bukan hal yang bagus. Karena namja Oh itu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dan payahnya lagi Jongin juga terangsang dengan belaian-belaian itu.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun menggempur lubangnya lagi. Bahkan secara cuma-cuma. Mereka tidak bermain aman, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Sehun mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Kalian melakukannya saat masih sekolah?" Tanya Sehun. Sedikit rasa tak rela mendengar Minho adalah orang pertama yang mencicipi kemolekan Jongin.

Mereka tidur di atas ranjang kamar tamu. Tanpa pakaian dan hanya selimut saja yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Dia memaksaku dan aku terbuai"

"Itu wajar" sahut Sehun. "Kau orang yang mudah terangsang"

Jongin malu-malu. Sehun sudah tahu betapa jalangnya dia. "Mungkin itu yang membuatku paling laris di paradise"

"Ya..Dan kau resign dari sana"

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat calon suamiku terluka dan malu dengan masa laluku"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. "Kita melakukannya. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada calon suamimu nanti?"

Keraguan nampak jelas di mata Jongin. Entah mengapa ia ingin Sehun terus mendekapnya seperti ini, mengecup bibirnya, dan bercinta dengan sangat lembut seolah mereka saling mencintai.

"Minho namja yang kaya. Kau punya masa depan yang cerah saat bersamanya" Sehun berkata.

Dia hanya mencoba menguji Jongin, apakah namja itu silau dengan semua yang di miliki Minho? Namun nyatanya tidak. Jongin malah berkata jika ia sama sekali tidak pernah berharap Minho kembali lagi padanya dan menjadi sosok pendampingnya di kemudian hari.

"Aku ingin memiliki seorang suami ya g bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Apalagi aku punya Kyungsoo. Aku ingin putraku itu nyaman saat bersama ayah tirinya"

Jadi bukan hanya kebahagaian semata untuk dirinya saja yang diinginkan Jongin. Sehun belajar untuk menghargai orang lain dan tidak asal menghakimi seseorang dari pekerjaannya saja.

Jongin bolehlah seorang pelacur. Tapi dia tetap manusia. Jongin bolehlah berkata jika dia tak mau jatuh cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya ia harus jatuh cinta dan membuka hatinya kembali. Yang Jongin harapkan sangat sederhana sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin bahagia" Jongin berkata pelan. Menutup kedua matanya, dan mulai membayangkan kehidupan bahagia yang menantinya di depan sana.

.

.

Minho berdecak sebal ketika melihat kiriman foto yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Hanya dalam waktu 8 jam mereka bertemu, dan Sehun dengan lancangnya mengirimi foto vulgarnya bersama Jongin saat tengah bermesraan di atas ranjang tanpa pakaian sama sekali.

Mantan kekasihnya itu tampak tertidur dengan wajah yang manis. Sementara Sehun menyeringai ke arah kamera seolah meremehkan Minho yang menantangnya untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Jongin di atas ranjang.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali" Lee Taemin baru saja tiba dari ruangannya. Sambil membawa sebotol wine berusia 150 tahun yang harganya sudah pasti fantastis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

Taemin tersenyum simpul. Sebagai orang yang pernah ditolak Kim Jongin, sudah pasti ia sudah tahu bagaimana yang dirasakan Minho saat ini.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Masih banyak namja atau yeoja di luar sana"

"Tuan Lee Taemin, itu sama sekali bukan hiburan"

"Aku memang tidak sedang menghibur" ujar Taemin. Ia menuangkan segelas wine untuk Minho. "Kau harus menikmati ini. Kau kuat mabuk kan?"

"Kau meremehkan aku?"

Taemin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. "Masalahnya Oh Sehun sama sekali payah kalau sudah minum"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan namja albino brengsek seperti dia"

"Wah..Kau kenal dengannya ya?"

"Teman kuliahku saat di Jerman" Minho menenggak habis minuman itu. "Tuangkan lagi!"

Taemin menuruti perintah Minho. "Kau hebat juga rupanya"

Minho menaikan satu alisnya. "Mau bermain?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

A: Konflik nya jangan terlalu rumit ya, Joy

Me: Gak rumit kok.

A: Minho di sini beneran mau jadi lawannya Sehun?

Me: Tapi konfliknya gak terlalu rumit ya. Soalnya udh nyiapin sendiri pair yg cocok buat Minho.

A: Kenapa sih yg jadi anaknya Kyungsoo?

Me: Soalnya mukanya Kyungsoo baby face banget. bisa aja gitu bayangin dia jadi anak2

A: Yuyu itu apa?

Me: Susu..Aku wkt masih cadel ngomong Susu itu bukan cucu. Bilangnya Yuyu. huahaha...

A: Pair nya Baekhyun?

Me: Selain Chanyeol. (I'm sorry, I'm Krisyeol shipper tooT.T)

A: Lanjut..

Me: Aku lanjut. Tp review harus tembus 20 hahaha..

A: Harus buat yg lebih berbeda..

Me: Wahahaha..Bedaa banget

A: Sehunnya udh suka belum sama Jongin?

Me: Udah..Tapi gengsi buat bilangnya.

A: Update cepat ya, Joy

Me: Tergantung mood

A: Lycan gak dilanjut?

Me: Gak tau..kena wb aku cyin

Well sedikit curcol. sebenarnya ada byk ff yg udh aku buat. Dua diantaranya itu bertema Pedofilia, terus yang kedua itu bertema Mermaid. Tapi..Tapi..Tapi..Aku gak tau harus update yg mana. Ide-ide gila itu sering kali muncul tiba-tiba. Jadi baru selesai 5 chapter. langsung dpt ide cerita lagi. huftt...Kalo ditanya darimana inspirasi itu datang, mungkin kalian bakalan tertawa. Kalian pernah mendengar istilah bilik merenung? Oke, di sana aku mendapatkan beberapa ide gila buat beberapa ff karyaku. What the...


	4. Bab 3

Choi Minho masih tersungkur di atas tempat tidur. Ia mabuk semalam, dan pagi harinya kepala terasa berat dan pening bukan main. Suatu penyakit yang sengaja ia cari untuk menghibur hatinya yang dongkol.

Masalahnya berawal dari Kim Jongin. Mantan pacarnya yang tidur dengan rivalnya semasa di Universitas dulu. Suatu hal yang memalukan, karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh pemilik nama Oh Sehun itu.

Tapi tunggu...

Ini bukan kamarnya, dan Minho merasa aneh karena tubuhnya terasa lengket dan terlalu minim bersentuhan dengan serat selimut.

Cklek...

"Kau kuat juga ya semalam" seorang namja bernama Lee Taemin berjalan dengan sebuah nampan.

Dia berpakaian kemeja longgar yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Minho terus memperhatikan wajah Taemin. Sekilas nampak seperti Kim Jongin. Hanya saja Taemin sedikit lebih pendek, dan berkulit putih sementara mantan pacarnya itu berkulit tan dan memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sexy.

"Kau melakukan apa padaku?" Minho kelabakan.

"H..hey" Taemin berseru. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, bodoh!"

Minho melotot begitu menyadari sekarang dia telanjang.

"Jangan seolah kau yang jadi bottom, Tuan Choi!" Taemin berseru kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang marah! Bisa-bisanya kau berlagak idiot setelah menggempur lubang virginku!"

Minho membulatkan kedua matanya. hah? Jadi semalam mereka...Ah, sudahlah..

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari dimana Jongin bisa menikmati waktu weekendnya bersama putranya.

Kemarin ia baru saja menerima gaji bulanannya. Maka dari itu hari ini ia pun memutuskan berbelanja bulanan untuk mengisi kebutuhan mereka yang mulai menipis.

"Nanti Cooie mau beli ini..Telusc beli ini, beli ini, dan ini"

Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika mendengar putra kecilnya itu berceloteh mengenai apa saja yang akan ia beli.

Kyungsoo naik di atas troli belanja sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Sementara ibunya tengah sibuk memilih keperluan mereka.

"Mommy, hello panda~"

"Boleh..Mau rasa apa, hm?"

Jongin mendorong troli mendekati area makanan ringan. Ia mengambil 2 kotak makanan manis kesukaan Kyungsoo kecil yang dengan lugunya lebih memilih rasa strawberry dibandingkan coklat.

"Jadi benar Kim Kai ya?"

Namja tan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja menyebutkan nama samarannya itu.

"Irene noona?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang yang baru beberapa barang terisi di dalamnya.

"Wah..Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini" kata Irene. Ia menyapa Kyungsoo dan mencubit pelan pipi anak manis itu.

Jongin meletakan satu ikat brokoli ke dalam troli belanjanya. Ia memang sedang memilih sayuran-sayuran yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

"Kau tidak datang saat acara tunanganku ya?"

"Ano..Maaf ya, noona. aku sibuk sekali waktu itu" sahut Jongin.

Dia jadi tidak enak hati mengingat ia pernah memblokir nomor Irene. Padahal yeoja itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya diantara ia dan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Irene memaklumi. "Tapi saat nikahan harus datang lho ya" canda Irene.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan di depan para pelanggannya dulu. Meski ia seorang Introvert, tetapi dunia malam telah mengajarkan padanya jika hidupnya hanya sebatas drama. Dimana ia akan memainkan peran yang baik sebagaimana Tuhan menuliskan takdirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan si muka datar itu?"

Namja berkulit tan itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berhenti dan memperhatikan Irene noona yang sedang asyik memilih daging domba.

"Oh Sehun maksudnya?" Jongin membalas. Wajah manisnya nampak bingung hendak mengatakan apa.

Irene terkekeh pelan. Bahkan Jongin langsung mengenali 'muka datar' yang Irene maksud.

"Sudah..Kami sudah bertemu 1 minggu yang lalu"

"Oh iya?" Irene pura-pura tidak tahu. "Pantas saja ekpresinya cerah akhir-akhir ini"

maniks hitam itu membulat sempurna. Apa Irene hanya bercanda? Ya..Pasti Irene bercanda untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dia ingin berbicara, namun Kyungsoo merengek dengan mata yang mengantuk.

.

.

Jam-jam kosong tanpa kegiatan apapun telah membuat Oh Sehun merasa sedikit bosan. Ia sempat mengira jika waktu akhir pekannya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi Sehun juga tak bisa memprediksikan jika kedataran dalam hidupnya ini akan ia rasakan disaat ia benar-benar butuh istirahat dari semua pekerjaannya dari senin sampa jumat.

Berkunjung ke rumah neneknya saja juga tidak bagus. Kenapa? Karena neneknya akan berbicara, seperti:

"Makanya, cepatlah menikah" ujar Nenek Oh sembari merajut sebuah syal berwarna biru muda.

Menikah?

"Usiamu sudah matang kok. Finasial pun juga sudah cukup"

Masalahnya itu.

"Cari pendamping yang bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak"

Nah... itu dia. Yeoja mana yang mau dengan orang sekaku Sehun? Kalau diajak kencan saja juga dia pasif.

"Nenek" sebutnya. "Mencari pendamping itu tidak mudah"

Nenek Oh menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa harus mencari?"

Jemarinya masih handal merajut. Nenek pasti akan membuat banyak rajutan-rajutan yang bisa dikenakan di musim dingin. Dulu Sehun tak pernah membeli perlengkapan sandang di musim dingin karena neneknya akan senang hati membuatkan rajutan cantik untuknya.

Sekarang pun juga masih. Beberapa teman kantornya sangat menyukai hasil rajutan nenek yang klasik dan memiliki nilai jual tinggi. Tapi nenek sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk menjualnya. Uang hasil pensiunan suaminya yang tentara itu masih lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Kai itu namja yang manis dan baik hati" Neneknya memulai lagi. Seperti memuji sosok sexy yang membuat Sehun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Apa nenek menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja" Nenek menyahut cepat. "Tapi selebihnya itu terserah padamu"

Sehun melirik sebuah sweater kecil berwarna biru muda. Rajutannya indah dan rumit. Sehun ingat, jika sweater itu menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan untuk bisa dikatakan benar-benar jadi.

"Sweaternya bagus" puji Sehun. Ia mengambil sweater rajut itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Nenek membuatnya untukmu. Tapi nenek baru saja sadar beberapa detik yang lalu jika kau sudah besar sekarang"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Neneknya memang pelupa terkadang.

"Lalu sweater ini buat siapa?"

Nenek mengulas senyum simpul.

"Untuk cucu nenek saja kalau begitu"

"Cicit?"

"Hey, kau membuatku terlihat sangat Tua"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nenek memang sudah tua"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik napas pelan setelah membaca beberapa surat yang dikirimkan oleh keluarga Wu untuknya.

Para keluarga brengsek itu meminta Jongin untuk segera menyerahkan surat wasiat mendiang Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu, ayah kandung Kyungsoo.

Mereka bersumpah jika tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun harta warisan untuk Kyungsoo. Mengingat Kris yang lebih memilih Chanyeol, dibandingkan yeoja pilihan keluarganya.

Namun Jongin tidak peduli. Selama Kyungsoo ada bersamanya kebun apel berhektar-hektar tidak akan lebih berharga dibandingkan putra angkatnya itu.

Akan tetapi Jongin tetap ketar-ketir. Kalau-kalau keluarga Wu meminta Kyungsoo darinya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah harta terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

Jongin meringis pelan ketika merasakan ngilu di area nipple-nya. "Pelan-pelan, baby" bisiknya, tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu si kecil sooie yang sedang tertidur.

Malam ini mungkin ia akan tidur di ruang tamu dengan karpet tebal dan selimut. Tadinya ia sedang bermain dengan si kecil sebelum pada akhirnya Kyungsoo merengek ingin Yuyu dan berakhir tertidur di ruang tamu. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang agak rewel akhir-akhir ini, Jongin jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan putra manisnya itu.

Ting..Tong..

Jongin melirik jam di dinding. Baru pukul 8 malam. Dan itu masih belum terlalu malam untuk bertamu.

Cklek..

"Hallo"

Namja manis itu menghela napas pelan. Dia pikir akan ada pelanggan Paradise yang meminta pelayanannya hari ini. Meskipun nyatanya akan ditolak secara halus oleh Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin, To the point.

Sehun berdehem pelan. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengunjungi Jongin setiap hari supaya namja itu mau menerimanya sebagai tamu. Bahkan kalau boleh berharap bisa bercinta lagi seperti satu minggu yang lalu.

"Aku bawa hadiah untuk Sooie"

"Hadiah?"

"Dari nenek"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Dia tak mau banyak berpikir darimana nenek Oh tahu mengenai dirinya yang sudah punya anak. karena pastinya mulut ember Sehun lah pelakunya.

"Ayo masuk!"

Matanya membulat sejenak saat melihat Kyungsoo kecil tengah tertidur di atas karpet sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Balita itu nampak menggemaskan. Entah mengapa seperti ada aliran asing dalam diri Oh Sehun yang awalnya terasa hampa beberapa hari ini.

"Akan ada badai pukul 10 malam nanti" Ujar Jongin, seraya meletakan secangkir kopi untuk Sehun di atas meja.

Sementara namja Oh itu duduk di atas karpet sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo tidur.

"Aku tahu kok"

"Lalu kenapa kau keluar?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan" dengan senyum idiotnya.

Jongin berdecak sebal. Tidak bisakah namja ini berhenti membuatnya khawatir. Mengapa begitu reckless? Padahal dia bukan anak-anak lagi. sudah dewasa, kelewat dewasa malah.

"Orang bodoh yang nekad" cibir Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mencicipi kopi buatan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menginap?"

"Silahkan. Tapi akan ada pemadaman listrik saat badai nanti"

Namja kelahiran 29 tahun itu menaikan satu alisnya. Lalu menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan.

"Suratnya banyak sekali" Oceh Sehun, matanya tak sengaja berjumpa dengan beberapa tumpuk surat yang dikirimkan oleh keluarga Wu.

"Dari keluarganya Kyungsoo" Jongin menyahut pelan.

Tapi Sehun tidak tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh namja manis itu. "Keluarga Kyungsoo?"

Kim Jongin menarik napas pelan. 3 bulan mengenal Sehun, dan 2 bulan mereka pernah bersama membuatnya tahu bagaimana sosok tunggal Oh itu.

"Apa kau akan mendengarkan jika aku bercerita?" Jongin bertanya, ia duduk di samping Sehun yang sama-sama duduk menyandar di bawah sofa.

"Always"

Ia mengulum senyum tipis di wajah gembilnya. "Aku dulu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Busan" Jongin memulai ceritanya.

Sehun nampak mencermati.

"Tapi saat usia 15 tahun panti asuhanku harus terkena musibah kebakaran karena sabotase pembangunan gedung perkantoran"

Ya.. Teruslah bercerita Kim Jongin.

"Anak-anak panti yang sudah remaja terpaksa keluar dari sana. Untunglah kakakku yang lebih dulu keluar dari panti mau menampungku"

"Namanya Kim Chanyeol. Ibu Kim (kepala panti) meminta Chanyeol hyung untuk merawatku. Dan kebetulan Chanyeol hyung menyanggupi. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang anak buah kapal China"

Sehun pikir ceritanya masih panjang. Tapi ia masih setia untuk mendengarkan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin menceritakan kisah cinta tragis seorang bernama Kris dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya meninggal dunia setelah kecelakaan yang lagi-lagi terjadi karena sabotase keluarga Wu. Jongin jelas mengetahuinya setelah Qian, kakak kandung Kris menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya mengenai kejadian itu.

"Awalnya aku tak mau merawat Kyungsoo. Karena kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya seorang pelacur. Tapi Qian noona berkata jika dia akan membantuku secara diam-diam"

"2 tahun yang lalu Qian noona menulis surat jika keluarga Wu tahu jika selama ini ia menolongku. Dia minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi dan tidak bisa menolongku lagi"

"Kai"

"Panggil Jongin saja" sahut Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Oh iya..Jongin" ia mengoreksi lagi. "Lalu soal harta warisan Kyungsoo. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka tidak berhak atas apa yang dimiliki mendiang orangtua Kyungsoo"

"Selama mereka tidak meminta Kyungsoo, aku akan merelakannya"

Sehun tahu jika Jongin sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Meskipun nyatanya Kyungsoo bukanlah putra kandungnya.

Jongin menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Membuat namja 4 tahun lebih tua itu menoleh. Pasti Jongin sangat lelah, pikirnya.

"Ku pikir tadinya dia anakmu dan Choi Minho" ujar Sehun.

"Ma..mana mungkin"

Sehun menyengir bodoh. "Mungkin aku terlalu berprasangka padamu"

Lampu mati setelah suara petir berbunyi keras.

"Hueeeee, mommy" tangisan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin buru-buru mendekati balita itu.

Kyungsoo takut gelap, Kyungsoo takut petir, dan tak ada mommy disampingnya membuat dirinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hey, mommy di sini, baby" Ia peluk tubuh mungil itu, seraya menepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..mommy"

Sehun menyorot keduanya dengan lampu ponselnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika Jongin membuka beberapa kancing piyamanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengulum nipplenya.

"Hun"

"I..iya?"

"Bisa tolong carikan lilin di dapur?"

"Oh..Ok"

...

Temaram sinar lilin membuat ruangan menjadi terasa sunyi dan dingin. Ia tidur di samping Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa tidur meskipun sudah bersama mommynya.

"Didi" sebut Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Sooie?"

Balita menggemaskan itu mulai berceloteh tentang kucing peliharaan Mimi dan didinya yang baru saja menggigit jarinya. Sehun tanya apa itu sakit, tapi Kyungsoo kecil menggeleng dan menjawab rasanya geli dan Kyungsoo suka.

"Baby, ayo bobo!"

"tidak mau, mommy. Cooie mau ngoblol cama didi"

Ah..Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jongin merona saat menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka bertiga sekarang.

Mungkin Jongin tidak terlalu peduli saat dirinya dan Sehun dalam keadaan naked dan tertidur di ranjang yang sama. Tapi kali ini ada Kyungsoo. Meski tidak naked, namun Jongin merasa jika mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil saat ini.

"Mommy, yuyu"

Balita itu berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan menepuk pelan dada sang mommy.

Jongin terkekeh dan mengecup kening putranya. Lagi-lagi ia mendesis pelan ketika putingnya kembali bergesekan dengan gigi susu Kyungsoo.

"Yuyu itu apa?" Tanya Sehun, ia memiringkan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Yuyu itu susu. Bahasa bayi yang masih ia gunakan, Hun"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Kyungsoo kecil menoleh ke arahnya lagi. "Didi mau yuyu?"

Hah?

Sehun berdehem salah tingkah. "Nanti pagi saja didi minum yuyunya"

"Tidak boleh!" Seru Kyungsoo. "Nanti kalau Cooie hausc gimana? Kalau Cooie minum Yuyu cama Mimi pacti Didi malah"

Sehun nampak tidak mengerti bahasa planet para balita yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bobo! Nanti didi ambil yuyunya"

"Ani" Kyungsoo kembali mengulum puting sang mommy.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik Jongin. Namja manis itu terlihat malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

Ada hal yang bisa Sehun bagi pada dunia, namun ada pula satu hal yang hanya dirinya sajalah yang harus tahu.

Bukan karena ia pelit bicara, tetapi memang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Lagipula juga tak ada orang yang tertarik dengan kehidupannya yang serba monoton dan membosankan.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar lupa" ujar Sehun. Ia nampak sibuk di meja kerjanya dengan laptop yang menyala.

Namja dewasa di hadapannya itu mendengus pelan. Apa yang diharapkan namja 29 tahun itu sih?

"Apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada" Sehun menjawab enteng.

Lagipula Sehun juga tidak berharap diingat. Tapi juga tidak minta untuk dilupakan.

Tak ada ayah yang melupakan putranya kan? Kibum pikir, tidak seharusnya putra semata wayangnya menatapnya penuh intimidasi seperti itu.

Kibum meletakan sebuah undangan pernikahan di atas meja. Lama hidup di Sydney, hari ini ia pun pulang menemui putra tunggalnya hanya untuk sebuah undangan yang mungkin bisa ia kirim lewat jalur pengiriman barang ke luar negeri.

"Kami akan menikah di Jeju. Ku harap kau datang"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Ku harap kau bisa mencintai yeoja itu seolah-olah kau memangencintainya"

Namja yang lebih tua menutup kedua matanya dalam diam. Ayah dan anak itu adalah tipikal orang-orang pendiam yang tidak suka hal bertele-tele.

"Donghae yang terakhir"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. "Pastikan dia tidak seperti mendiang Younghwa, Presedir"

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ia musti menahan perasaan sedihnya pada mendiang istrinya itu.

Oh Younghwa meninggal karena sakit parah yang sudah ia derita sejak kecil. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, Kibum sama sekali tak ada di sampingnya hingga ajal menjemput. Selama mereka bersama, Younghwa adalah yeoja yang baik dan tak pernah mengeluh.

Ia sangat mencintai Younghwa lebih dari apapun, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi Sehun kecil dulu tak tahu apa-apa, dan menilai jika ayahnya adalah ayah paling brengsek yang pernah ada di dunia.

Sehun bahkan pernah berharap jika kelak ia dilahirkan untuk kehidupan yang kedua, dia tak pernah lagi mengenal Oh Kibum, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan parfum perempuan semalam" Minseok mengakhiri ceritanya.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap sedih hyung mereka yang saat ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan malah mengungsi di apartemen Jongin. Kabur ke rumah orang lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari apartemennya? Aneh sekali.

"Dia membuatku kecewa, hiks"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Minseok, berharap namja itu tabah dan terhibur dengan tindakannya.

"Apa dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Jongin, pelan-pelan.

Namja berpipi gembil itu mengangguk. Ingatan dimana ia menampar Luhan berkali-kali, hingga Luhan yang mencoba menjelaskan hanya akan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kalau memang aku sudah tidak menarik lagi untuknya akan lebih baik kami bercerai" ujar Minseok, dia sudah pasrah dengan kelakuan liar suaminya semalam.

Orang bilang cemburu karena sayang, karena ada rasa cinta itulah muncul rasa cemburu. Jongin mau tidak mau berpikir jika rasa sesak ketika melihat Oh Sehun berciuman dengan seorang gadis itu pasti karena ia cemburu.

"Hyung" sebutnya.

Minseok berhenti berhiks-hiks sedu. Wajahnya yang sembab menyiratkan luka dan kekecewaan.

"Maaf agak melenceng, apa semua rasa cemburu yang kita rasakan itu karena kita sayang?" Tanyanya. Jongin kelihatan polos dan baru merasakan cinta.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menangisi si babbo Luhan kalau tidak mencintainya" Sahut Minseok.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Dia satu yang tidak pernah percaya cinta itu memang paling sensitif kalau sudah membahas mencintai dan dicintai.

...

Orang bilang Sehun terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Memang iya sih. Bukannya gengsi, dia hanya terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Sebuah penolakan di SMP Membuatnya sedikit (banyak) trauma. Ia pernah jatuh cinta, cinta monyet kalau kata orang tua dulu.

Gadis tercantik di sekolahnya semasa SMP. Tapi setiap kelebihan memang pasti ada kekurangannya kan? Begitulah yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Sehun ingat betul, Namanya Park Nara. Terlalu banyak yang mengaguminya, membuat Nara jadi pongah dan bertingkah jika dialah satu-satunya yang paling cantik.

Apalagi saat si culun Oh Sehun menembaknya. Dia menolaknya mentah-mentah, ibarat daging steak setengah matang pun juga tidak ada.

Tetapi ketika tahu siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun. Nara jadi sering kali cari perhatian dan malah membuat Sehun ilfeel. Tentu saja Sehun hilang rasa, gadis itu menunjukan betapa murahnya kehidupan gadis metropolitan seperti dirinya itu.

Sehun mendengus ketika membaca undangan reuni akbar yang harus ia hadiri pada tanggal 12 nanti. Sudah beberapa kali ia kerap absen kalau sudah menyangkut reuni-reuni seperti itu.

Kali ini tidak. Teman dekatnya langsung yang telah mengundangnya. Kim Namjoon memaksa Sehun untuk hadir ke acara tersebut, karena kali ini Namjoon lah yang menjadi ketua panitia acaranya.

Ia menekan bel apartemen Jongin. Tapi yang membuka pintu malah seorang namja berpipi gembul dan sedikit (banyak) lebih pendek dibanding Jongin.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun"

Namja itu meneliti wajahnya begitu jelas. "Oh..Silahkan masuk" kata namja itu.

Sehun mengekor, Namja itu berkata jika Jongin sedang mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara bersama putranya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, mengingat sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka pergi.

...

"Kau mau kan?"

Jongin hanya menatapnya ragu-ragu. Ingatan dimana Sehun meninggalkan dirinya di tengah pesta orang-orang kaya itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa dipecundangkan oleh namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Aku harus menjaga Kyungsoo nanti malam" Jongin menyahut.

Sehun mengerti, sudah seharusnya Jongin berpikir seperti itu. Mengingat betapa Jongin menyayangi sang anak lebih dari apapun.

"Kita bisa mengajaknya mungkin" Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan kali ini, hingga ia bisa berkata begitu.

Tapi mungkin Jongin terlalu kecewa dengan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan ketika di pesta pernikahan Jinri 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Apa kau takut aku meninggalkan dirimu lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memperlihatkan jika sekarang ia tengah berpikir.

"Wajar jika manusia punya ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan, Oh Sehun" Jongin menjawab pelan.

Benarkan?

Jadi selama ini alasan Jongin menghindarinya karena kejadian ini. Memang terlihat sepele, tapi tidak untuk orang yang punya hati dan pikiran yang waras.

"Ternyata aku sejahat itu ya" Sehun bermonolog.

Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Biarkan saja namja itu berpikir, jika ia sudah dewasa sekarang. Tidak seharusnya ia egois pada orang lain soal perasaan.

"Mommy"

Langkah kaki mungil Kyungsoo tertuju ke arah sang mommy. Bocah menggemaskan itu berjalan dengan tawa di wajah polosnya.

Kyungsoo anak yang pemalu meski sebenarnya dia sangat friendly dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal. Tetapi saat bersama Sehun, Jongin bisa melihat putra kecilnya itu akan berkelakuan manja sebagaimana seorang anak pada ayahnya.

"Mana Mimi?" Tanyanya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Mimi sedang tidur. Kenapa Sooie tidak tidur siang?"

"Cooie mau cama mommy dan didi"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik kalau sudah menyangkut putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kyungsoo" Sehun sebut nama anak itu.

"Napa didi?"

"Apa Kyungsoo mau ikut jalan-jalan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ceria. Ia suka jalan-jalan.

"Sehun?"

"Iya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. Jelas-jelas ia tidak akan mau ikut. Sehun malah mengajak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu kan?"

"Kyungsoo juga tidak akan pergi"

"Jongin" Sebutnya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkan aku?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Detik detik mau tamat nih. Seperti yang aku sering bilang ya..FF dilanjut kalo Review tembus 20. Gak tembus? Ya gak dilanjut huahahaha..ketawa jahat. Boleh dong bilang begitu? So far aku juga gak pelit2 amat kalo ngereview orang. meskipun cuma sekedar memuji. Well, aku bukan org yg bisa mengkritik org lain sementara ff ku juga masih punya kekurangan dan I'm not the best one diantara para author-author senior.

Joyiee, gimana soal ff Pedofilia nya? Hmm..Itu ff mesum bgt, dan menurut aku gak layak buat dibaca anak dibawah umur*plaked (tumben mikir huahaha).

Joyie, kenapa kamu sering nyelipin Little House buat alur FF kamu?

My family is broken. I lost everything since I was 4. and the reason way i love everything about lil house is I'm just missing something that has been missing of me. Sorry if you all people didnt like my works..I'm just writing based on my mind and my heart.

Joyie..Update sesuatu yg berbeda.

Sesuatu yg berbeda? Seperti ff pembunuhan pake Sianida gitu? Wahahaha..beda banget kan? beda banget. Btw ada yg ngasih saran ini lho ke aku.

(Note : Jangan tanya macam-macam dulu soal alur. Lagi mager buat jawab *lol. Kasih pertanyaannya jangan susah-susah ya, biar aku gampang jawabnya^^)


	5. Bab 4

Sehun memang orang yang suka seenaknya menurut Jongin.

Dia meminta maaf kemudian meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya pergi ke pesta reuni bersama Kyungsoo. dan sialnya Jongin tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal kalau Kyungsoo sudah merengek.

"Kalian mau pergi ya?" Tanya Minho. Dia berdiri di depan pintu setelah namja manis itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Begitulah"

"Aku baru mau mampir" sahut Minho. Ia mendesah penuh kecewa.

Jongin nampak manis di balut kemeja formalnya. Sebenarnya Minho tahu jika Jongin sangat manis sejak dulu. Tapi rasa gengsinya yang membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh dan membuat Jongin memilih pergi dari hidupnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sudah ada janji pada-"

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun. Dia tampil mempesona dengan suit formalnya.

Minho menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sial, kenapa namja Oh ini datang sih?

"Kalau begitu aku duluan" sahut Minho. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Hati-hati, Minho!" Seru Jongin. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa menghibur perasaan namja itu.

"Kau tak pernah berkata seperti itu kalau aku pamitan" ujar Sehun. Cemburu sepertinya.

"Untuk apa? Kau saja sering cari bahaya sendiri"

Sehun mengekor Jongin memasuki apartemen namja manis itu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Tak lama kemudian seorang balita mungil dibalut kemeja baby blue nya itu keluar dari kamar dan memeluk erat sang didi.

"Hallo, Sooie" sapanya. Ia angkat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Ayo kita pelgi..Ppalli..Ppali.." Anak itu tidak sabar rupanya.

...

Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Jongin yakin, dulu mereka semua adalah siswa-siswi berprestasi mengingat dimana Sehun mengenyam pendidikan Menengah pertamanya.

Sebuah sekolah bergengsi bertaraf internasional dengan para muridnya yang kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan orang-orang kaya. Jongin sendiri jadi merasa minder, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo kecilnya yang terus berceloteh dengan Oh Sehun.

Namja tampan itu pun juga tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan. Melainkan menggendong Kyungsoo kecilnya seolah dia adalah ayah kandungnya Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun"

Mereka menoleh ke arah suara berat khas seorang namja yang baru saja memanggil nama Sehun. Itu Moonkyu, sosoknya tampak tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arah Sehun.

"Akhirnya kau datang" kata Moonkyu. Matanya melirik Jongin di samping kiri Sehun, juga seorang balita menggemaskan yang tengah digendong oleh teman karibnya semasa SMP itu.

"Wah, kekasihmu manis sekali" puji Moonkyu, tulus.

Sehun berdehem pelan, Jongin pun menoleh ke arah lain. Keduanya salah tingkah akan ucapan Moonkyu itu.

"Dimana istrimu, Kyu?"

Kim Moonkyu berdehem. Dia bilang istrinya sedang pergi ke Ulsan mengunjungi sanak saudaranya.

"Wah, Sehun datang juga rupanya" Namjoon berjalan ke arah mereka. Matanya menatap kagum ke arah mantan teman sekelasnya yang telah menjelma menjadi seorang namja berwajah tampan dan juga gagah.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. Seolah mencoba menghilangkan rasa ragu dalam diri Jongin dan memperlihatkan jika Sehun tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin di tengah pesta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka terus mengobrol. Kyungsoo kecil juga tampak menyukai pesta ini meskipun anak itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Anak manis itu hanya mencicipi kue pelangi dan meminta Jongin untuk membuatnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-4 tahun depan.

"Oh Sehun"

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh. Seorang yeoja berperawakan bak seorang model itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Ah..Itu Park Nara, cinta monyetnya waktu di SMP. Nara terlihat begitu adore pada namja bermarga Oh itu.

Sehun benar-benar berubah sekarang. Rahangnya yang tirus, tubuhnya tegap dan proporsional lebih terlihat seperti seorang model.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang" katanya, manja. Ia ikut duduk bergabung di meja Sehun dan Jongin.

"Namjoon memaksaku. Ku pikir sudah seharusnya aku ikut reuni bersama kalian"

Yeoja itu seolah tidak melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo di sana. Jongin mencoba terlihat normal. Dia tak mau Sehun membaca mimik wajahnya yang memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap yeoja bernama Nara itu.

Jongin beranjak dari bangku sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Sehun berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kyungsoo merengek ingin makan kue lagi"

Jongin pikir Sehun akan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. Karena niatnya Jongin akan pulang saja jika Sehun masih mengabaikan kehadiran mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun berdiri dan berkata jika ia akan mengantar mereka untuk mengambil kue.

Jongin mengelak, tapi Sehun memaksa. Yeoja bernama Nara itu berdecak sebal. Karena lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikannya untuk alasan yang menurutnya tidak jelas.

"Kau seharusnya sadar diri, Nara" Moonkyu berkata. sedari tadi ia memperhatikan ulah Nara dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Jangan ikut campur, Kim Moonkyu!"

Moonkyu mengulum senyum tipis. "Sehun sudah menikah, kau tidak malu mengganggu rumah tangga orang?" Moonkyu sengaja berbohong. Tapi ia pikir itu perlu, agar Nara tahu jika Sehun tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya lagi.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir dalam diam. Lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya kau tak harus meninggalkan yeoja itu. Tidak sopan"

Namja Oh itu tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi di tengah pesta seperti waktu itu"

Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis haru. Tetapi Sehun yang menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo malah membuatnya semakin terharu.

2 bulan pernah bersama Sehun membuat Jongin tahu jika Sehun bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji. Meski pernah sekali namja itu membuatnya merasa terbuang saat mendapati Sehun berciuman dengan seorang yeoja.

.

.

.

Minum..Minum..dan minum.. Itulah yang dilakukan Minho malam ini.

Kalau mengingat tadi sore itu hanya akan membuat hatinya panas dan sesak. Seharusnya kan bukan Sehun. Karena bagi Minho dialah yang paling cocok jika bersanding dengan Jongin.

"Kau bodoh atau apa?" Tanya Taemin. Sejak Jongin resign dari klub ini, Minho jadi pelanggan tetap di klub yang ia kelola.

"Aku tidak tahu" sahutnya, ngawur.

Taemin menarik napas pelan. Dia tak tahu pesona macam apa yang membuat Jongin digilai oleh para namja.

Dibilang black magic pun juga tidak mungkin. Jongin orang yang tidak terlalu percaya hal-hal berbau mistis. Dia orang yang realistis dan terkadang membuat Taemin kesal dibuatnya.

Minho terus meracau tidak jelas. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia mulai menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Jongin yang membuat Taemin merutuki Minho. Pantas saja Jongin menghindar, Minho memang orang yang brengsek.

Lalu pujian Minho pada bokong sexy Taemin. Serta wajah namja itu yang sama cantiknya demgan wajah Jongin membuat wajah Taemin merona.

"Tapi ku rasa Jongin lebih cantik darimu, hik"

Taemin langsung murka dan segera memukul wajah Minho dengan nampan yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kecil begitu gembira ketika bermain di taman belakang keluarga Oh yang luas dan cukup asri di pandang mata.

Balita menggemaskan itu berlari, berusaha menangkap seekor kelinci putih yang sedari tadi membuatnya gemas untuk memeluknya.

Sedangkan sang ibu tengah mengobrol dengan nenek Oh sambil menikmati secangkir teh di sore hari.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau dan Sehun sudah putus"

Jongin tidak mengelak, tidak juga mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Nenek Oh Hyena jika sebenarnya ia dan Sehun bukan sepasang kekasih. Adapun mereka pernah bersama juga karena suatu hal yang terlalu tabu untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku hanya sedikit sibuk dengan Kyungsoo, nek" sahut Jongin. Ia sedikit berbohong kalau Kyungsoo sempat sakit dan begitu manja padanya.

Nenek Oh tahu jika Jongin tengah berbohong. Namun yeoja paruh baya itu tidak mau memaksa Jongin untuk jujur, karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang memang harus disembunyikan dan belum saatnya ia tahu.

"Ku dengar nenek akan pindah ke Sydney 1 bulan lagi ya?"

"Pasti Sehun yang mengatakannya" Nenek Oh menebak pasti.

Kim Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku pasti akan merindukan nenek"

"Nenek juga" sahutnya.

"Mommy"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo kecil tengah menggendong seekor kelinci di pelukannya. Baju bergambar mickey mouse-nya kotor noda tanah. Anaknya pasti berguling-guling di atas tanah ketika menangkap kelinci itu.

"Aigoo, cucu Nenek kenapa kotor sekali?"

"Cooie mau tangkap Taby, nenek"

Nenek Oh mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo. Entah darimana anak itu bisa menamai salah satu kelinci yang ia pelihara begitu saja di taman belakang rumahnya. Jongin bilang, putranya itu memang suka menamai sesuatu dengan nama yang aneh.

"Kenapa taby ditangkap, hm?"

"Cooie mau main cama Taby, nenek"

Jongin hanya memperhatikan interaksi nenek Oh dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menceritakan pada nenek baik hati itu jika sebenarnya Kyumgsoo bukan putra kandungnya, melainkan anak dari mendiang kakaknya.

Nenek Oh menitikan air mata ketika Jongin menceritakan kisah cinta Kris dan Chanyeol yang harus berujung kematian. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tersisa dari semua kisah cinta mereka.

...

"Nenek akan tinggal di Sydney bersama ayahku" Ujar Sehun.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan namja berkulit pucat itu dengan seksama.

"Apa kau juga akan tinggal di sana?"

"Entahlah"

Namja manis itu menautkan alisnya. "Kau pasti akan tinggal di sana dan menjadi pewaris sah perusahaan ayahmu kan"

"Jongin"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Maksudnya?" Pura-pura tidak mengerti dan menatap Sehun dengan ekpresi bingung.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu dan Kyungsoo" Sehun berkata perlahan.

Tawa sangau itu pecah di bibir Jongin saat mendapati kalimat Sehun yang terkesan hiperbolis. Sekarang apa? One Night Stand yang berujung menjadi sebuah keluarga? Lucu sekali.

"Hanya tinggal bersama, Jongin" Sehun berkata lagi.

"Hun" Sebutnya. "Kau tau aku ini apa kan? Aku mantan pelacur, dan kau...Ah, aku jadi merasa tak pantas saja untukmu"

Sehun menggenggam erat kepalan tangan Jongin. Angin malam menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari bawah" Tukasnya.

"Jongin, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa di dapatkan instant tanpa usaha"

Jongin mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Oh Sehun kali ini.

"Kita sama-sama berjuang, oke?"

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan siapa kau akan hidup bersama?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tak peduli dengan siapa aku bersama, jika aku nyaman denganmu maka aku akan tetap bersamamu"

"T..Tapi yeoja yang waktu itu"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Yeoja yang mana?"

"Sehun" Jongin menarik napas pelan. "Jujur, waktu itu aku sempat melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja"

Ah..Ya..Waktu itu Jinri memang sempat menangis dan mencium bibirnya. Tapi Sehun tidak menyangka jika Jongin melihat mereka.

"Apa kau meninggalkan aku karena itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau menghindariku juga karena kejadian itu?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

Sehun mengulum senyum. "Kau jangan khawatir, sekarang yeoja itu sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya"

Dia tatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat.

"A..apa?" Namja itu gelagapan dan merona.

"Karena sekarang aku hanya akan mencium satu orang saja dalam hidupku"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum itu dan hanyut dalam ciuman lembut dan mesra. Satu ciuman yang membuat Jongin merasa dibutuhkan. Satu ciuman yang ia dapatkan dari seorang namja yang membuat rasa itu kembali ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan.

2 Minggu telah berlalu sejak ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Minseok masih saja mengacuhkan dirinya dan bertingkah seolah ia hidup sendiri.

"Minseok-ah"

Pasti Minseok mengira Luhan macam-macam. Nyatanya Luhan hanya satu macam. Maksudnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa parfum gadis jalang itu menempel bajunya.

Ini hanya sabotase, dan Luhan hanya menjadi korban. Tapi Minseok mengira jika dirinya selingkuh dan tega mengingkari janji sehidup semati mereka.

"Apa kau serius ingin berpisah?" Tanya Luhan. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah dengan semua sikap Minseok akhir-akhir ini.

Minseok yang tengah mencuci piring langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Pisah dari Luhan hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Tapi mempercayai perkataan Luhan terlalu sulit rasanya.

pluk..

Luhan terlalu terkejut ketika spons pencuci piring terlempar ke arahnya. Minseok menatapnya dengan wajah sembab penuh kesedihan.

Namja Xi itu tak kuasa melihatnya. Dengan segera ia meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat. Minseoknya menangis sesunggukan dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Dulu Luhan selalu menjadi namja egois, namun untuk kali ini biarkan si egois itu mengalah untuk belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Takdir benang merah. Hanya perumpaan jika Jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur. Jodohmu adalah takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuk dirimu, begitulah kata orang tua dulu.

Sebuah benang yang tak terlihat. Dan saling tersambung di jari manis masing-masing dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Benang yang kadang bisa kusut, kadang pula merenggang. Tapi satu yang paling mustahil, jika benang merah tidak akan pernah bisa putus.

Huang Zitao tersenyum saat membaca novel picisan yang ia beli di toko buku. Dulu ia pernah bercita-cita jadi seorang penulis novel percintaan yang romantis dan terlalu hiperbolis.

Dia orang yang agak melankolis. Suka menulis dan menciptakan suatu dunia khayal yang hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mengerti.

"Klub malam yang menjelma menjadi perpustakaan"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang namja berwajah cantik tengah menatapnya dengan senyum ramah yang khas.

Namja berkaos V-neck itu mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kosong. Baru kali ini ia mendapati seorang namja yang menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di bar dengan membaca novel romansa seperti itu.

"Kau percaya cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya memegang salah satu novel romansa milik Zitao.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal. Zitao namja kekanakan yang memiliki libido yang tidak stabil. Ia terlihat polos dan pasif. Tapi jika dirangsang, dia akan seperti banteng yang mengamuk melampiaskan hasrat.

Baekhyun suka bagaimana Zitao menyentuhnya. rasanya nyaman dan sesuatu yang tak terlihat mulai ia rasakan. Cuma saja Baekhyun selalu berkata pada dirinya jika ia butuh uang, bukan cinta-cintaan semata.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya.

"Aku tidak"

Zitao mengulum senyum simpul. "Kau pasti pernah punya pengalaman buruk tentang percintaan"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari semua buku yang ku baca"

Namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan. Zitao orang yang humoris meskipun agak childish kalau boleh ia menilai.

"Apa buku yang kau baca juga mengajarkan bagaimana mencari uang yang banyak?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak" Zitao menjawab cepat. "Kau aneh"

"Setiap orang butuh uang" Balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa kau bisa bahagia dengan semua itu?" Tanya Zitao perlahan.

"Menurutmu?"

Zitao menumpuk novel-novelnya. "Tidak tahu. Itu kan dirimu" Sahut Zitao. "Coba tanyakan hatimu apa yang ia inginkan"

Pergi begitu saja dan mengabaikan Byun Baekhyun. Zitao bahkan tidak mengambil novel kesayangannya yang berjudul the red thread yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya di masa tua. Dia membayangkan dirinya keriput dan seorang diri. Tanpa seorang pendamping hidup di sisinya.

Ia mulai panik, bahkan tak sengaja ia menyenggol gelas yang dibawa seorang pelayan. Dia meminta maaf, dan segera pergi ke lantai atas. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya dari gemerlap malam pinggiran kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taemin berencana untuk bersenang-senang di klub yang ia kelola. Ia sengaja tidak minum karena sebenarnya dia sendiri pun juga tidak terlalu suka minum-minuman beralkohol.

Ia mendapati Choi Minho duduk sendirian tanpa melakukan apapun. Myunghee, salah satu writer berkata jika sedari 2 jam yang lalu Minho belum juga memesan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tumben tidak mabuk" Taemin menyapa. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Minho.

"Sedang tidak mood"

Nada bicaranya terdengar frustasi dan menyedihkan.

"Choi Minho"

"Hm?"

Taemin berdehem pelan. Mempertibangkan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Apa kau bisa tersenyum? Setiap kali melihatmu wajahmu ditekuk terus" Oceh Taemin.

Minho mengulas senyum yang lebih mirip senyum kuda di wajahnya itu.

"Eww menjijikan"

Lama mereka terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Minho memulai pembicaraan tentang masa lalunya dan Kim Jongin yang sekarang sudah pindah dari apartemen mungilnya itu.

Taemin tampak tidak kaget, tapi tetap membiarkan Minho untuk bercerita. Sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat namja kaya raya itu berjuang untuk mendapatkan Jongin.

Tapi ia tak mau menyalahi Jongin dan memihak Minho. Biar bagaimana pun Minho pernah bersalah dengan menyakiti Jongin. Andai pun sekarang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan mungkin itulah sebuah balasan Tuhan untuknya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Jongin sekarang?" Tanya Minho.

"Ya" sahutnya. Taemin mulai merasa tidak suka jika kenyataannya Minho masih menginginkan Jongin meskipun namja Kim itu sudah menolaknya.

Minho terlihat sumringah. "Dimana?"

"Kau serius masih menyukainya?" Tanya Taemin.

"Tentu saja"

Taemin masih tetap memperlihatkan wajah ramahnya. "Springs Apartemen lantai 18" ujar Taemin.

"Nomor kamarnya?"

"Aku hanya memberikan satu clue" Tukasnya. "Kau harus berusaha sendiri"

Otaknya mulai berpikir. Springs Apartemen adalah apartemen mewah dan mahal. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin di sana? Bukannya Minho menghina mantannya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi otak pintarnya itu tetap berprasangka yang tidak-tidak mengenai Kim Jongin.

"Apa dia menjadi seorang...errr, kau taulah"

Taemin terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Dia bukan seorang CSW lagi sekarang"

"Begini, Lee Taemin" katanya. Ada jeda di kalimat itu. "Kau tahu kan Apartemen Springs itu termasuk apartemen mewah dan elit"

Kelopak matanya menyipit. Apa Minho sudah mulai menduga-duga? Taemin tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Minho. Tapi kalau itu suatu penghinaan untuk Kim Jongin rasanya Taemin ingin sekali menendang wajah tampan itu.

"Aku tak bisa berbohong sepertinya" Taemin berkata dengan seulas senyum.

"Apa?"

Taemin tertawa pelan. "Mungkin ini akan menyakiti hatimu"

Seorang Choi Minho mungkin akan merasa sedih jika mengetahui alasan mengapa Jongin bisa tinggal di kawasan elit seperti itu. Tapi Taemin memang harus jujur.

"Kejujuran memang terkadang menyakitkan" sahut Minho.

Bukan kadang lagi. Tapi memang seringnya begitu.

"Dia tinggal dengan Oh Sehun di sana"

"A..apa?"

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang orang yang saling mencintai harus mengatakan perasaan mereka? Nyatanya mereka berdua tidak. Errr-Terlalu naif memang.

Akan tetapi keduanya memang orang yang keras kepala. Punya gengsi yang tinggi hanya akan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk mengatakan perasaan mereka dalam bentuk kalimat cinta yang picisan.

Sampai saat ini pun Jongin juga tidak tahu jadi apa mereka sekarang. Tapi melihat Sehun yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik, membuat dirinya percaya jika Oh Sehun memang serius dengan kata-katanya itu.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun. Namja itu selalu mencoba menunjukan rasa cintanya ke dalam bentuk tindakan yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Kyungsoo akan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan didi. Seolah Sehun benar-benar ayah kandungnya. Balita manis itu akan merengek jika Sehun tak ada. Dan selalu menunggu Sehun sepulang bekerja hanya untuk bermain bersama didi tampannya itu.

"Kau pulang malam sekali" Kata Jongin, begitu melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk di kepalanya.

Namja itu meletakan handuk kering di atas bantal untuk mencegah bantalnya basah dan berbau. Sejak Jongin tinggal bersamanya, keadaan apartemen mewahnya selalu terlihat rapi dan hidupnya pun jadi lebih teratur.

"Kurir pengantar pesan di kantor kecelakaan. Aku ingin menelpon tapi batraiku low" Sehun menyahut. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap pahatan indah itu.

Bibir mungil itu berhenti mengulum nipple sang mommy. Matanya tertutup dengan hembus napas teratur. Kyungsoo kecil sudah tertidur 45 menit yang lalu setelah kelelahan menangis.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin, seraya mengancingkan satu per-satu anak kancing piyamanya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengusap pelan punggung sempit Kyungsoo saat balita itu mengulet lucu.

Sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? 1 ah, tidak! Nyatanya sudah 2 minggu mereka bersama. Memberikan kenyamanan satu sama lain layaknya dua orang yang tinggal seatap.

Tak ada yang istimewa diantara mereka. Bagi semua penduduk kota metropolitan seperti Seoul ini sudah bukan hal yang baru jika ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal seatap tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

Mereka melakukan banyak hal seperti saat ini. Saling memuaskan di atas ranjang setelah memindahkan Kyungsoo kecil ke kamarnya dan memastikan pintu kamar mereka terkunci hingga anak mungil dan menggemaskan itu tidak asal main masuk seperti kejadian waktu itu.

Jongin ingat betul ketika ia tengah menungging, dan Sehun menusuk lubangnya dengan batang kesejatiannya yang gemuk dan panjang. Kyungsoo kecil dengan mata yang mengantuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja kecil itu menangis dan mengira didinya sedang melukai mommy-nya hingga membuat sang mommy merintih kesakitan.

Penyatuan di bawah sana membuat Kim Jongin meneriaki nama sang dominan. Tubuhnya yang berada di bawah Oh Sehun menggelinjang nikmat merasakan tusukan-tusukan di titik kenikmatannya itu.

Sehun menatap wajah manis di bawahnya itu. Sambil mengagumi pahatan cantik ciptaan Tuhan yang tak jemu ia memandang.

Kim Jongin memang yang terindah. Belum pernah Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti ini. Persetan dengan masa lalu si cantik mantan Pekerja Seks Komersial itu. Hatinya telah memilih, dan memutuskan hanya untuk Kim Jongin lah semua rasa adore-nya.

Tidak untuk si centil Nara, Tidak pula untuk si anggun Jinri yang pernah menyita perhatiannya. Jongin memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi Jongin yang sudah membawanya pada kenyamanan dan kesempurnaan cinta itu sendiri.

"Aghhhhh, Sehunnhh"

Lenguhan itu terdengar ketika ia keluar bersamaan dengan Oh Sehun yang terus menembaki lubangnya dengan cairan cintanya. Terus menerus,hingga cairan itu merembes dari lubangnya.

Jongin suka saat Sehun keluar di dalamnya. Jongin suka saat Sehun mencium keningnya sehabis bercinta. Dan Jongin suka segala hal yang Sehun lakukan padanya selain meninggalkan dirinya di pesta pernikahan Jinri. Oh itu hanya masa lalu! Dan keduanya berjanji untuk tidak mengingatnya kembali.

...

"Didi"

Sehun yang tengah membuat sarapan pun menoleh. Kali ini tugasnya adalah memandikan Kyungsoo, membuat sarapan, dan membantu beres-beres apartemen selama Jongin beristirahat sampai pukul 10 nanti.

"Ada apa, Sooie?"

Balita berusia 3,5 tahun itu duduk di atas pantry. Dia sudah mandi, sudah wangi. Didi Hunnie yang memandikannya. Tubuhnya berbalut kaos singlet khusus balita dan pampers. Wajah menggemaskannya itu pun juga nampak bedak yang dipoleskan asal dan cemong seperti badut.

Tangan mungilnya memegang spons putih dan tempat bedak yang diberikan didinya untuk ia mainkan. Jika Jongin melihatnya, namja cantiknya itu pasti akan memarahi Sehun seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Tipikal ibu-ibu muda yang galak pada suaminya. Tapi masalahnya Kyungsoo itu anak yang mudah merengek jika apa yang ia inginkan tidak dipenuhi.

"Mommy mana?"

"Masih bobo. Sooie main saja sama didi, oke?"

Balita menggemaskan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan bedak bayi. Sehun nyaris saja berteriak ketika menyadari wajah balita itu putih bedak seperti hantu cilik yang gemar mencuri uang. Apalagi mengingat Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan kaos singlet putih dan pampers. Well, Sehun sengaja tidak memakaikan anak itu baju karena Kyungsoo merengek tidak mau pakai baju.

Jongin meletakan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Minho. Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Namun rasa sakit di lubangnya sudah agak berkurang karena Sehun yang mengobatinya setelah sesi bercinta mereka.

Ia meraih bathrobe di pinggir kasur, yang lagi-lagi Sehun lah yang menyiapkan untuk dirinya.

Tubuh mulus itu penuh tanda kemerahan. Membuat wajahnya merona ketika melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin lemari.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Kyungsoo mungil yang langsung berlari memeluk mommy-nya.

Jongin terkejut begitu mendapati wajah putranya penuh dengan bedak bayi. Tapi rambutnya sudah harum shampoo yang menandakan Sehun sudah memandikan putranya.

"Aigoo, kenapa wajahmu penuh bedak, baby?" Tanya Jongin, seraya menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyungsoo. Tangannya meratakan polesan bedak di wajah Kyungsoo agar merata ke wajah dan lehernya.

Balita itu hanya tertawa. Dan bertanya mengapa mommy telat bangun. Jongin lantas saja gelagapan dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sooie"

Sehun tiba dengan telepon di tangannya. Ia berkata pada Kyungsoo jika Minseok miminya menelpon. Kyungsoo kecil pun berseru senang dan mulai berbicara dengan mimi dan didinya.

"Kau yang membereskan semua ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun sudah berani memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo kecil mereka sudah keluar dari kamar, jadi itulah penyebab mengapa Sehun berani bermesraan dengan namja cantiknya itu. Ia memang selalu menahan hasratnya jika ada si kecil diantara mereka.

"Ya..Sesuai perjanjian semalam"

Jongin lantas tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tahu" sahut Jongin. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu"

Ia berbalik dan menatap mata sempit namja tampan itu.

"Mandilah! Aku sudah menyiapkan roti isi untukmu"

Jongin mengecup bibir tipis itu dan berkata terimakasih. Kedua kakinya melenggang memasuki kamar mandi bersamaan Kyungsoo kecil yang kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Didi" sebutnya. Seraya memberikan telepon itu pada sang didi.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Kyungsoo berseru senang ketika sang didi menggendongnya. Ia mulai berceloteh lucu dan mengatakan jika besok ia akan diajak mimi dan didi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa adik bayi di perut sang mimi.

"Didi, kapan Cooie punya baby? Cooie cuga mau punya baby"

Sehun tertawa salah tingkah. Hahaha...Kyungsoo kecil hanya tidak tahu jika didi dan mommy nya sedang berusaha.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo.. Terimakasih buat reviewnya ya minna. Tembus dari apa yang aku harapkan. Jadi aku harus update cepat buat rasa terimakasih aku.

A : Ini Mpreg ya?

Me : Guess what^^

A: Lumin mau cerai ya?

Me: Gak kok..Cuma salah paham aja.

A: Pedofil kapan update?

Me: dibuat series aja ya? Kalo dibuat Chapter by Chapter suka stuck soalnya. Soal Pairing mah yg penting Kai Uke*lol

A: Kapan Sooie punya adik?

Me: Hayooo..kapan..

A: kpn Jongin kasih tau ke sooie kalo dia bkn ibu kandungnya?

Me: Kapan..kapan..haha...coba diimajinasiin sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kalo Jongin kasih tau ke sooie kalo dia bukan mommy-nya. Siapa tau jadi ide buat bikin Soo's side story.

A: Berapa Chapter?

Me : Hmm..gak sampe 10 chapter kok

A: Joyie, kenapa jadi suka bikin ff rating T?

Me: Lagi stuck bikin ff rating m. Curcol dikit ya..Aku belum nonton video biru lagi jadi imajinasiku lagi blank. Jangan jijik..Jangan jijik, please! Seenggaknya Joy kan jujur:( bukannya hobi nonton film yg begituan. Aku cuma cari refrensi aja kok. So far aku suka kepo darimana sih senior-senior penulis rating M dapetin ide-idenya. Mau tanya, tapi takut dibilang kepo. Lagipula setiap org dapetin ide itu beda-beda cara^^

A: Adegan nipple nya banyakin..

me: Wahahaha..gak nyangka kalo kalian suka adegan nipple*lol. Kalo Joy sukanya adegan fingering-nya. What the...Joy mulai frontal.

A: Joy, posting ff zoophila

Me: Gila aja gue pairingin Jongin sama binatang. Yakali...Mesumnya kelewatan coy hahaha..Nanti Joy pikirin oke..

A: Joy, bikin ff Bondage sama Gangbang dong

Me: *njoy pingsan mimisan*

A: Lanjut ya joy

Me: Tembus 20 aku lanjut


	6. Bab 5

Tubuhnya mudah sekali merasa lemas akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan setelah bertemu dengan Choi Minho di sebuah cafe, ia muntah-muntah. Dan itu artinya sudah ada 2 hari ia mengalami hal seperti ini.

Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Jongin pikir ia keracunan. Tapi tidak mungkin rasanya kalau ia keracunan minuman di kafe itu. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan suatu kejanggalan sewaktu mencicipi minuman yang ia pesan.

Ia mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun,Taemin dan Minseok. Dan lebih anehnya lagi Baekhyun malah membelikan sebuah test pack dan menyarankan Jongin agar sedikit safety saat bermain.

Hasilnya begitu dramatis saat beberapa detik ia mencoba. Ia menghela napas pelan lewat hidung. Kedua matanya tertutup sebentar lalu terbuka.

Suara air mengalir di kloset terdengar. Pantulan cermin di dinding memperlihatkan wajahnya yang agak pucat dan lemas.

Ia meletakan test pack itu di dekat wastafel. Sementara ia menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam bath up dan berendam di sana. Pikirannya mulai kalut memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di depan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di tolak bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya, Choi Minho" Taemin mencoba menghibur pelanggan setianya itu.

Choi Minho berdehem pelan. Dia tahu jika tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Bertingkah seperti orang frustasi yang baru saja patah hati ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai.

Lucunya Minho memang sedang frustasi. Mau seperti apa ia gambarkan tetap saja sakit yang dirasakan. Terserah Taemin mau mengomentari apa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi" ujar Minho.

Taemin terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu cepat Move on dan cari yang baru" usulnya.

Benar juga.

"Tapi siapa yang mau dengan namja seperti aku?"

Minho bodoh! Kenapa tidak melihat kelebihannya sih? Atau orang-orang terdekat yang berpotensi jadi Jodohnya. Seperti Taemin contohnya.

"Aku"

"Hah?"

"aku..aku..aku..Pilih aku" kata Taemin.

Ada hal yang tak pernah Minho pikirkan kalau sudah jatuh cinta. Makanya dia agak kesulitan untuk berpaling dan menemukan cinta yang baru.

"Aku mau..Pilih aku saja" Taemin mengulai kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang pelit" sahut Minho.

"Sayang sekali" Taemin berkata pelan. "Aku orang yang hemat"

Minho menaikan satu alisnya. Sepertinya Taemin namja yang baik meskipun pelit dan cerewet.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton bioskop" usul Minho.

"Boleh..Kapan?"

"Hari sabtu..Aku beli tiket, kau yang beli pop corn"

Taemin berdecak sebal. Pop corn? Macam anak ABG saja.

"Nachos! Aku suka nachos" sahut Taemin.

"Boleh" Sahut Minho. "Aku jemput jam 7 malam"

.

.

.

Minseok berdecak sebal. Dia yang hamil tapi malah Luhan yang bawel.

Rasanya seperti punya bayi besar yang apa-apa harus keturutan.

Tapi untungnya Luhan berjanji akan menahan hasratnya selama Minseok hamil. Itulah yang membuat Minseok terharu dan semakin cinta pada suami tampannya itu.

"Han..Kau tak perlu melakukan ini" kata Minseok, malu-malu.

Luhan menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal menuju kamar mereka. Padahal jarak kamar dan ruang tengah sama sekali tidak jauh.

"Tapi aku mau" sahut Luhan.

Dengan lembut ia merebahkan tubuh Minseok dan mengecup sayang keningnya.

Aww..Luhan, Minseok kan jadi malu~

"Sayang"

"hm?"

"I love you" bisik namja kelahiran Beijing itu.

Minseok tersenyum lembut. Ia usap rambut suaminya dengan penuh cinta.

"I love you too"

Kemudian membawa namja imutnya itu ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dan mesra. Luhan sangat mencintai Minseok, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu 7 bulan lagi, baby akan terlahir ke dunia dan Luhan sama sekali tak sabar menantinya. Ia dan Minseok bahkan sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jongin agak merasa aneh ketika Kyungsoo kecilnya tidak merengek ingin yuyu saat mau tidur. Anaknya itu bahkan jauh lebih lengket dengan didinya dan meminta Sehun untuk berdongeng di kamarnya.

Ini tidak biasa, pasalnya Kyungsoo adalah anak manja dan tidak akan tidur jika belum menyusu di nipple nya.

"Sooie sudah tidur?" Tanya Jongin. Ia baru saja hendak menengok Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Tangannya membawa botol susu Kyungsoo yang sudah kosong.

"Kenapa belum tidur? kau kan sedang sakit" ujar Sehun, ia berjalan ke arah pantry dan meletakan botol susu Kyungsoo di sana.

Selama nyaris satu bulan tinggal bersama Jongin, Sehun sudah terbiasa membantu namja cantik itu mencuci botol susu Kyungsoo meskipun hasilnya masih belum bisa dikatakan Expert.

Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mual dan muntah di wastafel. Membuat Sehun panik bukan main.

"Seharusnya kau tidur saja, Jongin" Kata Sehun. Namja itu memapah tubuh lemas Jongin memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hun" sebutnya.

"Hm?"

Jongin nampak ragu.

Namja Oh itu merebahkan tubuh lemas Jongin di atas ranjang mereka.

Sudah 5 hari ini Jongin muntah-muntah. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun cemas mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo kecil bercerita padanya jika Jongin kerap kali mengeluh lemas dan enggan diajak bermain bersama putra mereka.

...

Ia baru saja berniat untuk menyikat gigi. Tapi sesuatu terjatuh dari wadah sikat gigi mereka dan membuat alisnya bertaut.

"Test pack" gumamnya.

Tadi siang, saat di kantor, Irene baru saja mengusulkan padanya untuk membeli sebuah test pack jika selama seminggu Jongin tidak berhenti muntah-muntah di pagi hari.

Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Jongin mengandung putra mereka, dan Sehun benar-benar merasa bahagia akan hal ini.

...

Jongin membuka matanya ketika merasakan pelukan di pinggang rampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sehun tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut pipi chubby Jongin.

"Oh Sehun"

"Ada apa, Oh Jongin?"

Namja berparas manis itu merona mendengar panggilan baru Sehun untuknya. Sehun terlihat tampan meskipun hanya menggunakan kaos omblong putihnya.

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap perut rata Jongin. Beberapa bulan lagi perut rata itu akan tampak berisi. Dan Sehun tidak sabar menantinya.

Nenek Oh pasti akan gembira sekali mendengar kabar ini.

Jongin malu-malu. Ia pikir Sehun akan marah dan tidak suka dengan kabar kehamilannya itu. Tapi mendapati wajah bahagia Sehun, membuat Jongin yakin jika Sehun pasti menerima kabar membahagiakan sekaligus mengharukan ini.

"Hey..Kenapa menangis? Apa aku melukaimu?" Tanya Sehun, panik.

Jongin menggeleng. Dan berkata jika ia terharu melihat Sehun bahagia. Ia pun juga berkata jika awalnya ia khawatir dan sempat mengira Sehun akan kesal dan pikiran-pikiran seperti Sehun yang lebih menyayangi anak kandungnya pun sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku akan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo, dear" ucap Sehun, tulus.

"K..kenapa?"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. "Karena aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo putra pertamaku. Dan aku menyayanginya"

Jongin benar-benar menangis haru sekarang. Oh Sehun brengsek. Kenapa ucapannya itu sangat manis dan membuatnya terharu seperti ini.

.

.

"Baby?" Matanya membulat lucu. Balita yang akan merayakan ultah ke-4 beberapa bulan lagi itu kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Jongin merasa aneh ketika putra manisnya itu hanya terlihat biasa saja. Apa Kyungsoo tidak senang ya? pikirnya mengada-ada.

"Sooie tidak senang ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Pipi gembulnya penuh nasi. Mulai sekarang dia sudah belajar makan sendiri, karena kata Mimi dia akan jadi seorang kakak.

"Terus?"

"Cooie cenang kok. Bahagia cekali" katanya.

"Lalu kenapa Sooie tidak terkejut?"

"Kalena mimi cudah bilang waktu cooie main di cana"

Jongin menarik napas. Walah, anaknya malah sudah tahu lebih dulu dari sang didi.

Anak itu sudah mulai mengikuti pre-school bulan ini. Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo jadi lebih sering beraktivitas di luar pada pagi sampai siang hari.

"Memang apa saja yang dikatakan mimi?"

Apa ya?

Mommy kepo..Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menjawab kalau jadi hyung nanti Kyungsoo harus selalu menyayangi dan melindungi adiknya. Jongin tanya kenapa hyung? Dan Kyungsoo menjawab dia mau punya adik laki-laki.

Sehun tiba sambil menenteng tas kerja dan jas hitamnya. Dia mengecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo selama kekasih cantiknya itu menyendokan nasi goreng ke piring.

Well, soal menikah mereka sudah memutuskan akan menikah setelah putra mereka lahir.

...

"Didi, cooie mau tulun" rengek Kyungsoo, ketika Sehun menggendongnya menuju tempat parkir.

Ayah tampannya itu mendengus pelan. Kyungsoo benar-benar bertingkah sok dewasa seolah dia bukan lagi anak balita yang menggemaskan di mata kedua orangtuanya itu.

Padahal meskipun sekarang dia akan jadi kakak. Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk memanjakan Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencoba membuktikannya sendiri. Seperti membiarkan Kyungsoo yang kesulitan menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Balita itu menggerutu, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk meminta pertolongan sang ayah.

"Didi, cucah"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia pun akhirnya membantu Kyungsoo memakai seat belt. Anak itu bersorak gembira, dia bilang dia tidak sabar bertemu teman-temannya hari ini.

Ah, anak-anak memang seperti itu kan..

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun tahu jika seharusnya ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatnya seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ia pun tahu jika kemarin-kemarin dia terlalu sombong. Dan meragukan kekuatan cinta. Padahal dia sudah yakin jika tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Huang Zitao. Si pecinta Novel romantis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

Walau beberapa rekannya sempat menggoda Baekhyun akan keseriusannya dengan sebuah novel percintaan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu perasaan Baekhyun yang tengah kasmaraan.

Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah menjadi tabu untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Kim Jongin. Atau malah Oh Jongin? Ah, sahabat dekatnya itu sekarang sedang hamil anak pertamanya bersama namja Oh itu.

Sebuah buku diletakan di atas meja perpustakaan kota. Sebuah tempat dimana pertama kalinya mereka berkencan. Membuat namja yang tengah asyik membaca itu mendongak. Mendapati senyum cantik itu Zitao pun balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau jarang sekali ke Klub?" Tanya Baekhyun, pelan.

Dia sadar untuk tidak berteriak di ruangan tenang itu.

"Karena ku rasa aku tidak terlalu punya banyak uang untuk ku hamburkan di sana" jawab Zitao, merendah diri.

Baekhyun tahu jika Zitao bukan om-om kaya raya yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghamburkan uangnya. Akan tetapi dari semua pelanggan yang pernah memakai jasanya. Hanya Zitao saja yang akan berkata seperti ini. "Aku hanya punya uang sedikit. Kau yakin mau tidur denganku?" Padahal nyatanya uang yang diberikan terlalu besar bagi Baekhyun.

Apalagi kalau mengingat koleksi gucci-nya. Zitao pasti akan merendah. "Kau tahu? Aku membelinya dengan uang gajiku satu tahun" Siapa yang akan percaya?

"Thx"

"Untuk apa?"

Zitao menatap namja yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"Soal bukunya" sahutnya.

Namja kelahiran China itu terkekeh pelan. "Well..Aku bahkan ingin memberikannya untukmu"

"Kau serius?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Asal ada syaratnya"

Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Kemari" titah Zitao.

Baekhyun menurut. Zitao pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "You must be mine" bisiknya.

Membuat Baekhyun merona malu..

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Omake

1 tahun kemudian...

Jongin merasakan sebuah keluarga yany belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti melihat kedua anaknya yang mulai tumbuh, dan memiliki seorang suami yang akan bertanggung jawab meskipun Sehun bukanlah tipe romantis yang akan mengatakan cinta.

Haowen kecil sudah lahir 2 bulan yang lalu. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sehun, bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun wajah Jongin dalam diri putra kecilnya itu.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa iri ketika melihat Haowen menyusu di dada mommy. Bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo akan bersikap jutek pada mommy-nya sementara pada didi dan adik bayinya tidak.

Nenek Oh bilang itu wajar. Kyungsoo masih anak-anak dan masih butuh perhatian cukup dan kedua orangtuanya. Terkadang Jongin merasa bersalah, tapi kalau melihat Kyungsoo kecil yang akan menjaga adiknya dia pun senang sekali melihatnya.

"Sooie, kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin, lembut.

Putranya hanya diam dan sibuk memainkan legonya. Haowen kecil sedang tidur di kamarnya.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Sudah dua hari ini putra pertamanya itu acuh padanya.

"Soo-"

"Aku pulang" Sehun berseru di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Nanti saat Haowen berusia 3 tahunan barulah mereka akan membeli sebuah rumah. Karena diusia segitu Kyungsoo pun juga sudah duduk di kelas satu sd. Dan pastinya Kyungsoo butuh space yang cukup untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya di halaman rumah.

"Didi~" Balita yang 3 bulan lalu merayakan ultah ke-4 itu menyapa sang ayah.

Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya. Balita itu mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolahnya dan mengacuhkan sang mommy.

Jongin meneteskan airmata. dia sedih karena Kyungsoo mengabaikan dirinya lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah ya? Dia bertanya dalam hati. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo kecilnya itu mengabaikan dirinya selama 2 hari. Paling-paling Kyungsoo akan merengek ingin ini ingin itu padanya.

Makanya saat Kyungsoo kecil mendiamkan dirinya, Jongin tidak akan ambil pusing.

Sehun yang melihat itu menarik napas pelan. Ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan menurunkan tubuh mungil itu sehingga Kyungsoo kecilnya itu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Sehun, ia bimbing namja yang telah ia nikahi beberapa minggu lalu itu ke sofa.

Jongin menangis di pelukan Sehun. Dia mulai bercerita tentang Kyungsoo kecil mereka yang cuek padanya. Tak lupa menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo tak sengaja membuat Haowen menangis. Jongin langsung memarahi Kyungsoo dan membuat balita menggemaskan itu pergi ke kamarnya dan merenung.

"Jongin" sebutnya. Ia kecup kening istrinya itu. "Kau ingat saat kau memintaku untuk tidak pilih kasih pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berusaha adil dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo agar anak itu merasa jika aku masih menyayanginya" kata Sehun. "Kau memarahinya hanya karena ia tak sengaja membangunkan Haowen, itu sepele sekali. Kau pun sudah membuatnya tersisih"

Jongin semakin merasa bersalah sekarang.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa. "Aku mau menemani Kyungsoo tidur dulu ya"

...

Jongin merasa terusik ketika seseorang membuka piyama tidurnya saat ia tengah tertidur.

Ia pikir itu Sehun. Tapi saat mendapati tubuh mungil putra sulungnya itu membuatnya mendesah lega.

Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya ingin menyusu di dadanya malam ini. Mengingat nyaris 7 bulan lebih Kyungsoo tidak menyusu di dadanya. Apalagi ketika Haowen lahir. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk menyusu.

"Mommy"

Jongin tersenyum, ia menidurkan tubuh mungil itu di sampingnya. Kemudian membiarkan balita itu menyusu di sana.

"Ada yuyu, nya" balita itu berseru. Hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ia menyusu di sana.

"Enak"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Anaknya ini lucu sekali. Dia pasti sangat merindukan Jongin. Buktinya Kyungsoo tidak mengingat kalau ia tengah marahan dengan mommy-nya.

Daddy tampannya sedang terlelap. Pura-pura saja. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke kamar mommy-nya kalau mau yuyu. Hal mesum yang sering Sehun lakukan saat Jongin sedang tertidur.

"Sooie mau telus bisa minum yuyu, mom" anak itu mengerucutkam bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak boleh ya, mom?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang ingin menangis.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan tidak boleh, sayang. Kan Sooie sudah besar"

"Tapi Hao baby boleh"

"Karena Hao baby masih bayi. Dia belum boleh makan apa-apa selain yuyu mommy"

"Jadi kalo Hao baby sudah bisa makan, Hao baby sudah berhenti minum yuyu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Yasudah, yuyunya buat sooie saja" katanya. Dia kembali menyusu di dada sang mommy.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo masih kecil dan belum terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Jadi jika Kyungsoo ingin menyusu di dadanya lagi ia pun tidak keberatan.

Hanya saja..Ah, dia jadi punya tiga orang bayi yang suka menyusu di dadanya. Yang dua bayi sungguhan, dan yang satunya bayi besar.

Sehun berbalik badan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin pun balik tersenyum. Bibir tipis itu mulai bergerak dan membentuk sebuah kalimat. 'Aku juga mau yuyu'

Membuat Jongin langsung mencubit pipi tirus itu.

Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Dan kuluman di nipple-nya sudah agak mengendur. Sehun dengan pasti menggendong tubuh mungil itu untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya sendiri.

...

"Sekarang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun mengukung tubuhnya di bawah tubuh tegapnya itu.

Tangannya mengalungi leher Sehun. Senyum cantik ia perlihatkan ke arahnya.

Kalau sedang ada mereka berdua, Sehun akan memanggilnya Milf mama. panggilan sexy menurut Sehun untuk istri cantiknya itu.

Ia merunduk dan mulai mengulum dada istrinya. Jongin mendesah, hal yang tak ia rasakan ketika dua baby mereka menyusu di dadanya.

"Kau menikmatinya, mom?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Sehun sedikit mencubiti puting Jongin. Cairan putih dan manis itu keluar dan mengenai wajah tampan Sehun. Membuat sang istri tertawa dan mengusap wajah Sehun dengan tissue baby yang selalu tersedia di atas nakas ranjang mereka.

"Kita buat satu lagi" usul Sehun.

"Hao masih kecil sekali, bodoh" Jongin menyahut. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sehun menggempur lubangnya malam ini.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama. Sudah terdengar desahan-desahan sexy yang mengalun dari kamar dua orang tua baru itu. Ah, biarkan saja.. biarkan saja mereka menikmati malam panas penuh cinta mereka malam ini. Biarkan saja Sehun mendominasi istri cantiknya itu selama Jongin yang selalu sibuk dengan kedua putra mereka di siang hari.

Tak pernah ada kata cinta. Tapi selalu ada kehangatan di sana. Karena mereka tidak mengatakannya, mereka merasakannya. di sini, di hati mereka.

Love likes the wind, they don't see it. they feel it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

End..Hahahaha..

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo..udah end..Selesai, Owari..Hahaha..Oke..Dalam seminggu akhirnya aku bisa nyelesein ini. Dan well, aku punya teman baru dan dia seorang fudanshi. Dia cowo tapi dia HH shippers..Tapi untungnya dia gak cerewet. dan akhirnya kami berteman dan sering berdiskusi. Partner in yadong sepertinya hahaha..

A: Hunkai harus bersatu

Me: Sudah ya cyin

A: Bikin Krisyeol ver nya Kak..

Me: Boleh..Tapi belum ada Hunkai yaaa

A: Pedofil pedofil..

Me: Wahahaha..ciyeee nungguin ciyeee..

A: Bikinin konflik cooie nya, Joyie

Me: Lagi kepikiran lho. haha..next time ya

A: Joyie noona bikinin yang gangbang dong..

Me: ntar lama-lama elu yg gue gangbang huahaha..bercanda..Satu satu yaa.

A: Kak Joy, ff request mana?

Me: sorry hon. ku lagi kena wb *lol

A: update cepat ya

Me: Kalo aku update cpt di review ya hahaha. seenggaknya aku jadi semangat buat fast update nya.

A: Bagi id line

Me: lagi hiatus dulu. hp ku error hahaha:D


End file.
